The Lesser They Know
by dreamaholicme
Summary: It will all come to the end as they say. Sam isn't who he is and so are the others that are hiding in the dark. Stay tuned to see who is the real enemy and why had Sam and his formed shield around their hearts. When the time the Autobots find out, will they just leave him alone? No, I guess not...
1. The Great Witwicky Crew

**Chapter 1:** _The Great Witwicky Crew_

* * *

 **Author here!** Yes, this is me after a week of no access with my computer. I had been taken by my aunt to the country side… Which I really hate because of the fact that I still have many grades to encode and also, my study periods have started again with plain 'ol boring subjects.

For compensation of not being able to update the past week, I have THIS.

Yep. Another plotting cat had my yarns all tangled up around its claws. It was in a spur moment when I was bored! As to say... this is like my other story entitled 'Amnesia'.

Read and review. Follow if you really want me to continue this. :)

 **Sam:** I think you should skip all these nonsense and get on with the story.

 **Dreamer:** What? *raises eyebrow with a glare* I only wanted to let them know of the current shift in-

 **Sam:** They WANTED you. To UPDATE. You're OTHER STORIES... Not give them more to follow.

 **Dreamer:** Well... this beats the boredom of me not updating. They could wait a month... until then… I'll be gone with my STUDIES! While YOU are stuck in college!

 **Sam:** *Rolls eyes* Brat…

 **Dreamer:** *glares* Nerd, I heard that…

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _The Great Witwicky Crew_

* * *

Since the time Archibald Witwicky had trekked to the Arctic to achieve his goal of being the first ever captain of a crew to circle one of the coldest regions on the globe, he had found something of great importance. This something is what any living human would deem him to be the greatest explorer ever to have discovered what his eyes had fallen upon.

The dogs had been frantically digging out a spot on the ice the time. He didn't even know why, but he was compelled to see what they were frantically trying to dig out. What a big mistake he made when he had approached them…

The ice beneath him -and the dogs- caved in as they slipped down a slope that took them down to a large cavern made out of ice… and along with it, the slide took him to this; this carcass of an alien… Well, that is what he had deemed it to be…

The thing appeared to be much like of a human with its limbs and head despite being made out of metal… It had spikes all over its metallic frame with its face showing anger and danger though its eyes that stared at him shone no more.

The great captain was terrified… That, given for someone to see such a horrifying sight was an understatement… but then again, he was an explorer for a reason so he should be as brave as once he had felt before the trip.

He fixed his glasses on his nose and stared at the metal being after checking out his companions –the dogs- for injuries. The captain was no scientist so he didn't get to see much and get too much info on the being as questions formed and swirled around his head.

The train of thoughts broke when he heard his men call out in worry for him though. He doesn't need to be told that what had happened had caused his crew to panic. With a turn, he was determined to call out to them but the iced platform he was on had other plans. The force he gave the turn must have been too much so when he did, he had immediately slipped and bumped into something.

It was a blur of actions for a couple of minutes as he heard a beeping sound accompanied by pain that shot throughout his body like lightning, electrocuting him wholly. It burned his skin as his glasses flew in the air away from him to crack on the impact... or was it before the impact.

As he fell on the platform, he knew that the current had rendered him paralyzed as his body shook uncontrollably. There were images flying in his head that began to cloud his sight making him turn heavily blind while the searing cold touching his burned flesh added to the pain he was suffering in; it made him feel as if he had burning embers thrown onto his skin. The feeling couldn't parry any of his experiences.

The old man knew that his crew was still calling out for him with desperation. He could hear them; their voices dripping with dread as they try and rescue him with their pick axes and ropes. But all too soon, they faded and were replaced with different sounds… They were metallic, rough and….kind of ancient… there were some chirps and swirls… He knew that this was bad as it grew louder, ringing in his head and giving him a headache worse as a hangover from beer.

For what felt like an eternity, he felt so lost; so in despair and restless as the images flashed and made him see a foreboding sight accompanied be the sounds. It had never occurred to him that they could be so inferior compared to other species.

Chills ran through his body… and the next thing he knew, he was in his cabin on the ship with his self splayed out on his hammock, still very disoriented and fearful of the metal things. But there was one thing left in his mind that clouded that fear and that is the fact that he knew that he could do something to prevent whatever is going to happen in the future.

He needed to sort out the images first before he takes a step, like the great captain he is who plans his actions first before taking on the losses.

* * *

The crew knew that throughout their movement in order to rescue their captain/friend/father, something bad had happened…

Maybe it was because of this cursed storm or maybe the fact that their ship was stuck in the ice… or maybe they were just unlucky to take this route and not the other… But heck, it was not their captain's fault that the man was so lost and in a trance with what they saw in there.

The metal man had disturbed them all in its own way but they needed to get out of there and start patching the burns and bruises up on their captain. They took their worries aside and started to work their way out of the ice as fast as possible.

Archibald is out of commission for now so his first man took the position as acting captain in the transition. They would visit the Witwicky every now and then but the man remained in the same state that they had seen him in the cavern. His eyes were unfocused and his face remained blank… That made them worry even more so as he began drawing and carving things out on the wood.

It was on the third day that the old man emerged from his cabin looking slightly disturbed and shaky but still, he was his old self at least, making them sigh in relief. Archibald stared at them as they monitored his every movement like they were waiting that something drastic would happen if they take their eyes off.

None of them bothered to open the topic of what in the hell was that thing and what had happened to him in there when the old man stepped down the stairs and onto the deck. Whatever had happened was for another day. They first needed to get out of the thick ice and get home first to let their captain see a medic. Their determination was unyielding for they would be sad to see Archibald weak and glum.

Two days of being stuck in that area with a disgruntled captain had made them all terrified of the situation they were in, but seeing the man out and about, relieved them of one of their larger burdens.

With the old man's condition in mind, they asked if they were to turn back but he had declined the thought immediately, all the more determined to finish whatever they had started. They were already in transit to finish their mission on rounding the arctic and surely, if they are given more grace by the weather... They would finish this trip in just mere weeks, no more than a month. With determination he said, "No sacrifice, no victory."

A week later with the man still out of himself whenever they get to see him alone, they had been called to meet on the deck. Those who were still not there were asked to leave their duty for the time being for their captain has something to announce to all of them.

They all stood there at the lower deck, staring up to the old man who had that look again on his face. Whatever he wants to say was something serious, they all knew it would be.

"I fear, my lads that this trip has gotten even more difficult than we had expected." Archibald's words froze them as they slowly try to process what was the meaning of that statement. They knew it was nearly impossible to circle the Arctic but they were there and almost at the finish line… with all the hardships they had gone through, what more difficulties would they face?

"What is there to fear, Captain? If Gods grace shine upon us, we would finish this trip without a month more. We would be able to go home in just weeks-worth of travel." His navigator said out loud but Archibald shook his head.

"No lad, it is not about our travel to the finish line. What I had been submerged into is far more striking to the heart, spiking dread in me more as you all had given me silence." The old man looked grave and his voice sent them riling in thought. Some had concluded that it was about the metal man that they had left in the back of their heads for the past days but the others still had to ask what it was as they puzzled on the grim faces emerging.

"What is it, sir?" The cabin boy who was youngest among them asked curtly. He was one of the few who had no idea what had happened below the icy layers of the pit after being told not to go and just prepare their captain's room with some others.

This boy had traded his life on land and had exchanged it for this trip. The excitement and thrill in the journey was enough reward for him as he insisted on going. The boy had sworn that he wanted this even after the harsh treatment he had been given by them at first; knowing that those hard times were only tests to ensure his loyalty, determination and truthfulness to his words.

As soon as he got accepted, the crew had treated him like their son. He didn't complain with being treated like a brat as his relationship grew with the help of the great captain.

"You know that whatever it is, we are with you until the end, Archie. That is why we are here in this frozen wasteland with you as our captain." A gruff voice of a burly brown-skinned man who is as old as the captain, said from the back. He was the first man on this ship and is the captain's best friend.

"Yeah, Arch. We are all with you through the end. You said that it will be hard... So what? We are here already. There's no point in turning back now, is there?" A fairly skinny man with blonde facial hair and was a little younger than the first, had smirked at him as he received different words of agreement around their crew. Even their trustee dogs had agreed with a bark.

Archibald Witwicky for them was the only man that they would give their life to. The man was clearly a great, wisdom-filled leader. He had been all but hateful for them and he always knew what he was doing. They knew that his line would prosper in the future... And in that future, they wish that they would also be intertwined with it.

The captain sensing their secret devotion towards him, smiled at them gratefully. He really was lucky to have found a crew like this. He couldn't help but thank God for all what he had been given... But it seems that it was time for him to repay Him with this new mission he had come to acknowledge.

The captain cleared his throat to get their attention as he raised his left hand to silence them. They attentively gave their ears and had done what they were asked. They started to listen to whatever he was about to say.

"I fear that our future will be in grave danger, lads. Humanity is in danger... What we saw in that chamber of ice is just a glimpse of what they are, but not what they could do... To tell you all the truth, you are all not wrong to think that they are stronger than us; that they are much more superior to us…" The old man sighed like he has the world on his shoulder… which is slightly true.

They were currently the only ones who had seen that thing in there and if ever they were to tell others about it when they get back; they would likely be deemed as fools or lunatics until they can give something to prove what they had found.

"Do you know, Archie, why that thing is here… and are there others coming?" The navigator had his suspicions that their captain knew something. Being his best friend has its advantages after all…

"Matt, all I can say for now is that that one had crashed here in search for something of power that our planet had been given." He stopped letting them comprehend what he had said. Something in his mind was also processing.

"Why just don't we find it and give it to them to just stop them from coming here and endangering us?" A burly haired man asked that was sitting on the railing, not afraid of falling in the icy depths of the sea they were still sailing in.

"…Or as a matter of fact… Why us? Why not let the officials do something about it?" The Hench man, Drake asked. "Not that I'm complaining, sir, but aren't there greater people other than us in the vast population of our planet?" He defended. Archibald only smiled that made the man ease again.

"I too, don't know the answer to that but I have a plan… Will you all help me?" The crew smirked or smiled widely at his request. How humble can their captain get?

"Of course, you old hoot… Of course…" Matt teased as he went up and placed an arm over Archibald's shoulder.

"We're in on it!" John, the cabin boy said with enthusiasm.

The others followed and they started planning.

The once normal explorer was now holding great knowledge that would likely help them in the future. With that, he also holds great power. None of the crew complained of the task they are given for it was all for humanity to survive. They also have their captain to lead them along the way. What would they need more? For the time being... Nothing…

\- Chapter cut-

* * *

 **Revision Status:** Complete

 **Beta:** Retrokill

* * *

 **I thank you, Retro for improving this chapter. :D**

 **Disclaimer that I don't own Transformers or any of its merchandices and stuff… although I wanted to…(The merchandise thing…)**


	2. Samuel James Witwicky

**Second chapter! And my beta had been ever so helpful in making it come out right and dandy for you guys. Thank you Retro!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _Samuel James Witwicky_

* * *

It was the end... Everything had calmed down again... There were no more explosions, blaster fire and no more collisions of metal on metal. Optimus had finally managed to defeat the Fallen and they had managed to defend the world from its brink of destruction.

This was all thanks to a boy who had been reported dead for 8 minutes before he had risen onto his feet and slammed the artifact -which he had gone out of his way to find- into the off-lined Prime's spark.

Samuel James Witwicky had saved them again like he did back in Mission City. He had brought hope back to the Autobots when he revived their leader along with giving them the means to defeat the Fallen and stop the activation of the Sun Harvester, a machine that would've destroyed their sun.

Before all of that though, they had thought that all was lost already when the Prime had been deactivated by the once Lord High Protector; who they say had gone insane with revenge. Everyone thought that they had lost everything when the human government decided to detain them and prepare them to be sent back into the vastness of inky black space from whence they came... In addition to that was the fact that their long time human friend, Sam, had been hunted by his kind in order to be sacrificed to the Decepticons.

They had no leader to cling onto at the time; none could make a move because of the grief that stabbed them in the spark and heart… The Autobots and the NEST soldiers had all thought that the Decepticons had won and the planet would be no longer safe…

Or so they thought …

The losses were just the start of everything that came: the safety of humanity; the greater strength of the soldiers in facing the enemy; Samuel who had come back to them.

They had learned that sacrifice really was victory in the Witwicky motto… They also had given more respect towards the boy… not necessarily a boy now but for them, he was still the boy nonetheless…

Will just couldn't help scream in joy as the other soldiers celebrated the end of another battle that they had survived and won. Every one of them, even the Autobots, was ecstatic even with the injuries that they had accumulated.

In spite of the outburst of joy though was still the menacing glares of their medics, human or Bot. The Red Cross team was still frantic with accommodating all of their injured comrades as well as Ratchet and Jolt who were now tending to the bots. On the top most important on the list to be slag after their checkup were Sam and Optimus.

They were all so immersed with being happy and frantic that they didn't see those lurking in the shadows who were hauling all the deactivated mechs away. If anyone would stop and listen for a minute or two, they would hear the submerging of the frames into the sand they were on.

Not all of them were that blind though… Sam had seen it. He always did…

He saw what was going on from the corner of his eye but paid them no mind like he had always done. Giving them acknowledgement would only result into something more drastic than what his body could take already… and for the record, he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

His body was still hurting in every way possible, added to that was the damage he had sustained from the blast earlier. Thankfully, he was not directly hit by it to have caused him a limb or two missing. It was all just horrid burns and broken bones to be exact… but still he was complete.

When Ratchet was finished fussing over him, Mikeala came and asked him if he was feeling alright. Sam had to bit his lip to stop a snarky reply from flowing out his mouth. He knows that if he ever slips that, he was sure that it would likely start another problem for him. That was not the way he was supposed to address the girl on this task.

With that in mind, he had managed to give her a smile as he said yes. He internally rolled his eyes, shook his head and stayed in this act until he saw his parents coming from behind the girl.

He saw that his mother looked so worn out and shaken from what had happened. He can't blame her… She had tears streaming out of her eyes as she run towards him. While on the other hand, his father had that stiff look with a force exuding from him which was meant to keep his mother grounded. There had to be someone there to stay strong for the frightened woman.

Sam's gaze had locked onto his father, eyes meeting with both a knowing glimmer as they nodded to each other. Their silent eye conversation was initiated with just that again like they always had.

The boy knows that the nod was a means of saying that his father had also seen what was happening with the deactivated mechs in the background. The group was almost silent as ninja's without making any of the others notice.

Ron really is fast when it comes to this job… Not to mention, a great coordinator when he needs to be…

That group was nearly as efficient as the Elite team that their silent organization has but they were still many classes lower. Ron was its head so the older man all but tried to act the same when he was in the eyes of the soldiers and the Autobots… Like what Sam has been doing since the boy was assigned to this prolonged mission.

On the other hand, Judy who was the only one out of their 'Know'… had seen the exchange between her men and had the same gut feeling she would always have whenever the two did that. Ignorance was bliss though as she brushed it away like always for she knew that she won't get anything out of prying if she insisted.

It wasn't for the lack of trying… She had already tried to do her own investigation on why she had always felt like that there was something she was missing many times before but it would always turn out to be just a simple thing.

One of those snooping-around had led her to discovering that her son was already reaching his teen years where he wanted to mate with someone...That was what she had called 'Sam's Happy Time'.

What she doesn't know was it was just a cover up for what he was really doing in his room every time she would snoop around him with suspicion.

Overall, Sam knew what she was doing, along with Ron. Both men had agreed that she doesn't really need to know anything because that woman would likely be exterminated before she could even try to act out of line under the scrutiny of those who had the power over them.

That thought had stuck to them and had lived on for many years. It was better for her because with not knowing, she could still baby and hover around her Sammy with freedom and no fear… like what she was doing now as she snuggled the boy and try to coax him to never ever give him all that scrap about being too grown up to worry about her baby boy again. She was going to be an earful…

* * *

Bumblebee loomed over them. He was already besides his charge when the two came and greeted him and Mikeala. He had been so shaken up from losing his charge earlier that he doesn't want to waver away from him so he could assure his self that his charge was still there, alive and breathing.

The yellow scout had also seen the exchange between the two but unlike Judy, he had just thought of it as a human greeting. He had seen the two do it most of the time when he had started guarding Sam. Nothing was new from it…

He saw his charge smirked at his mech-creator after breaking away his gaze and retorted something that earned the boy a smack that was soft but his charge had done the opposite of what he had thought what would he react to that.

He had immediately panicked after cringing at the howl of pain from his charge. The boy was curling into a ball as he held onto the place where the man had placed that smack.

His servo was already scooping the tiny organic up as he called out to Ratchet with his broken-static voice. Sam stopped him though after coming out of the shock of being picked up and was already silently laughing.

He wondered why but then, the scout's optics caught Judy smacking her husband harder and lashed out at the other. Now he knew why… Mikeala was also on the side, doing the same.

Sam persuaded him that he was alright before setting him down again by the girl. His spark had warmed in the sight of all of them being alright and together… most importantly was the sight of his boy laughing at his parents while his soon to be bonded laugh along with him.

It was like nothing had change between them. The battle was long ago forgotten by them to have this kind of interaction.

Bumblebee couldn't help wonder how amazing their species were when it comes to times like these were they are getting up and moving forward after a storm. He was fascinated by their never ending strength… concluding that humans aren't that fragile as they thought their species were.

* * *

Sam was grateful towards his dad for saving him from his mother's wrath and earful words. He laughed at them as they continued on with it after seeing that he was giving off a happy and contented vibe while Mikeala smiled as she stood beside him for support.

They all didn't know that it was only an act; an act that even Ron Witwicky couldn't tell that it was fake. The man and Judy, even though they were his birth parents, they had no idea who he really was. His father can only determine so little of who he really is but his mother has completely no clue which amuses him a lot.

Mikeala has also no freakin' single knowledge of anything that has been beating around the bush for she had only known him for so long. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, Will, Epps and so many more… NO ONE KNEW. Period…

The only ones lucky enough though were also hiding behind a mask, lingering and keeping an eye out for him since the warnings and signs had been showing their selves. All of them were now on alert. His OWN group was slowly beginning to mobilize.

Their silence and obedience will soon be no more for they will soon be threatened by the storm that was brewing. The problem that they had been trying to avoid had risen and was in need of his outmost attention since he was the leader among them.

This battle in Egypt had given him more signs than what he had liked but these were facts that things are starting to take the down turn.

Ever since his association with the Autobots, every event had rendered his group in a frantic movement to control the situations and so far, they were doing a great job behind their Superior's back… but he knows that this wouldn't last long.

Internally, he couldn't help sigh in irritation for his old man and their head. Their head is the leader of the organization and controls every fragging thing, from the missions and levels of the groups, this was man their superior. The old man is his father that is under the control of the head. Ron was his puppet to manipulate and bend to every whim the Superior wants.

Why couldn't their Superior just launch every blasted thing on their planet into space for all the aliens or pending threats to flee so that he wouldn't have to act like this? He was too feeble for his liking and had been many times killed for whatever mission that bastard had in for him. It was contrary to who he really was… but that Damned had said that it was for the best.

For the best he says… what a word to use by someone who is freaking crazy. The man should learn to mind his own business for his time had already passed… But the fragger just won't die already, for pits sake!

Once the next event takes place, Samuel was sure that every one of these celebrating and laughing people and Bots would look at him with despise because he won't let that fragger take control of his and his group's life once again.

With that plan in mind, these people would eventually have to discover what they had been hiding for so long. Secrets will come out and relationships would soon be in the brink of being disintegrated.

The thought of the oath and the trust he had gained from the Autobots and all the people that he had been surrounded with, being left to rot, was painful. It would pain Sam that they would likely despise him once the cat was out of the bag… The way he had them fooled; the way he had them wrap around his hands… They would surely want to kill him in the end... If they could, that is.

He couldn't help smirk in his thoughts. What could their despair do to him? He wondered.

Everything was a lie, so what?

They would despise him, so what?

He suddenly shook his head from thinking that. It was always dangerous to think of something un-Sam like. His real self would show from thinking like that too much… and he was right, Samuel was showing again.

The smile on his face was turned to a smirk with a dead look on his eyes. The look on Leo was proof of it as his college-mate gave him a small bow and smile while shaking his head. The bow was for respect while the smile was for amusement.

That nerd only shook his head so that he could cover up Samuel's slip; trying to fake that they were having a silent eye conversation about all of this.

Leo then put a finger over his lips in a silent shushing motion towards Samuel who then returned to being Sam that laughed happily. Sam was his mask, the boy of the Autobots and the young civilian hero of the world.

Out of the corners of the two college students' eyes, they saw the others turned to look at them. Will smiled as Fig spoke Spanish with his own smile. Those soldiers had taken their interaction as just joking around which was what they were aiming for.

Soon, they all had joined in the laughing a minute later when they saw that Leo was poking his nose... So much for shushing, huh? His finger went straight in the hole.

Samuel couldn't but help smirk at them.

As in really…? How long would these people be too naive? How long would they be blinded and deceived by the fakes around them? How long would it take them to realize that their reality was just his fantasy? It due time, he guessed.

Shaking his head again, he couldn't wait till that time came.

\- Chapter cut –

* * *

 **Location:** Petra, Egypt. **Status:** Dead but Alive once more

 **Journal Entry**

 _I had been brought on this planet for my mother, ever so sweet, wanted someone to care and cherish._

 _She wanted me, a child crafted from their flesh and blood._

 _Me who had no idea of the living world until I was given the physical form…_

 _But my fate was not for me to live in happiness it seems._

 _For upon arriving I began regretting._

 _This life was not the life I had wanted and to be raised in._

 _A double life where deception is for my main living…_

 _My innocence was robbed from me upon arriving._

 _Wishes passed, my own was ignored._

 _Why couldn't I just stay dead?_

 _For once, I have always been a corpse._

 _When was I alive?_

 **End of entry,**

Samuel James Witwicky

* * *

 **Ok. I am also amazed by the improvements. Hah! I am rambling!**

 **I give cookies to Retro. :D**

 **Disclaimer is that I don't own Transformers! = me = poor = striving +surviving**


	3. Going Back Home

**Chapter 3:** _Going Back Home_

* * *

It's now ten days after the battle in Egypt. And in those ten days, Samuel had been enduring every fragging thing that came to him after being placed under Ratchet's medical servo. He couldn't help but sigh in irritation or exasperation at certain times because of the long period of boredom he was subjected into before he could be admitted out of the white walls of the Med Bay.

Samuel had just wanted to go home, report to Ron in full so that the old man could report to the old geezer at the higher ranks. The said geezer was torturing him with this mission for as long as he could remember, not even bothering to give him a well deserved break from all the scrap he was involved in.

One of the reasons why he was very enthusiastic of going back to Tranquility though is because he was expecting someone to come and visit him. After so long, he would see one of the lost again and be able to get a descent assurance that the person was really still alive and functioning.

That person could have come here to Diego Garcia in one say but that wouldn't be a great idea right now, would it? So he had just told the person to just wait for his message whenever he gets released from the prison he was in.

With the Autobots still recovering and Megatron still on the loose with his Decepticon army, he had no chance of getting home without a fuss from Optimus and the 'bots… He was sure of that.

Even NEST was not helping his mood when they agreed with the over protective processor-afts. Well... Not all of them at least, Will and Robert had just arrived and was now on his side, fighting with him for the release he wants.

"Come on, Ratchet! I want to go home already. You can't keep me in the Med Bay forever!" Samuel had Sam on as he scowled and folded his arms over his chest. His foot was tapping in irritation on the berth he was placed on.

Samuel was ready to burst out and grate the old tin can but he could only put his foot down on his situation as Sam. After a secret com link was given to him, he had found out that there was an announcement from the organization regarding a big conference in exactly two days from now. That had cut off his patience greatly, wanting out as soon as possible; a week more be damned.

That conference only means that every member would be there. The thought of him being missing on the spot would hit his reputation hard as he would be stuck here under the damn optics of these pests. He already has issues with his Superior taking control of their damn actions so he doesn't need another limiter on his person even if it was for the boy who he was acting.

"Yeah, Ratchet… Give the boy some vacation. He had worked hard to deserve one. The kid still has college to worry about too and I tell you this, it is not fun to miss anything right now." Sam turned his head to the one and only Will Lennox that was accompanied by Robert Epps when they had heard the two bickering.

"D' Kid will surely be back before you know it, Ratch. And I know that Bumblebee would be there keep on an optic on him like the Guardian he is. Just let him leave even for just a week-" Robert cut off his sentence when he saw Sam shift.

Sam had his head cast down and his eyes staring at the side. The boy stood there like a statue with a grim expression on him.

"What is wrong, Samuel?" The medic asked in worry. He still couldn't help hovering around the boy because really, what medic was he if he doesn't ensure his patient's well being after being brought back alive. Optimus was just lucky that he was easy to fix because he had a background on mechs arising from the dead. Megatron would attest to that… But an organic? That wasn't heard of as normal. It might have some effects over the boy, he wasn't so sure.

Ah, at least Ratchet was right about the name he had called him, Samuel who was seething in anger was currently being hidden by Sam. The medic did a scan on the boy to look for any damage or irregularity that he might have over looked but had found nothing other than the high blood pressure and fast heart rate.

The frozen lot heard the boy sigh as he then stepped away to walk to his make shift berth and lay down silently. They didn't see how his first crumpled the sheets in front of his chest as he faced the wall, away from their sight. Sam dissolve as Samuel emerge before he proceeded to glare at particularly nothing. This act was the only thing he could think of for now to save him from being questioned further for the look of murder he had on.

The others may think that he was sad or glum but in truth, he was seething with anger. He was suppressing it with all his might since none of his group was here to save his face. No one would be able to cover up his sudden rage that would likely be out of character from Sam.

Yep. He had concluded that he was going to blow his cover once he snaps at them like this.

His anger was for the restriction he had. If it weren't for those, he would be able to defend his self and be on his way. No one would be able to stop him from going home for that is what he wants. He hated Sam. He hated that persona so very much. It was his first restriction and second to that was this fragging mission.

Samuel focused and tried something that the Lost had thought him to do whenever he was about to lose face. He thought of the words that person had spoken and occupied his mind of what would soon be once everything had been done and they were together again. That helped him ease his burning rage and calmed him down spectacularly.

He then heard Ratchet sigh as Will and Robert continued to argue for him. He had even heard another two of the Autobots come in. From the heavy steps the other one have, he figured that it would be Ironhide… along with the lines of the other, he guessed that the quiet one was no other than Optimus.

"Is Samuel ill again, Ratchet? Your reports had briefed me that the boy is in good condition." The deep baritone and formal speech of the Prime had confirmed his guess.

"Hey, Ironhide... How's it going on the base?" He heard Will ask, confirming his other thought on who was the other mech.

"Nothing new, William… Aside from the soldiers comin' back, nothin... I guess the Deceptiscums had learned not to mess with us for the time being and are now in hiding after being slag back in the desert." There was a hint of smugness and amusement in the black trigger-happy mech's voice.

"Well... If they are still keeping a low profile and trying to recover, fine! I'll admit Samuel... But it is Optimus' final decision if he is to be let off of the base." Ratchet gave Optimus the most threatening glare he could muster; trying to intimidate the Prime but Optimus was already immune to those. If it were wrenches or pit checkups, he would have bended.

The medic saw the look on their commander's face plates and knew that he won't get what he wanted. He soon sighed in exasperation and grimly acknowledged the boy.

"If ever though that he would, I have some conditions…" He added before turning to the Boss bot once again.

"It's your call, Prime…" He crossed his arms in front of his chassis and waited with the others for the decision. It was clear that Optimus doesn't want to let Sam off until the boy had a proper ok from the medic. He knows that Sam was still healing from the battle.

"Give the kid a vacation, OP. He needs it badly..." Will had spoken up as he encouraged the thought of letting the boy go home.

When they heard Sam grumble something incomprehensible, it made Will's testimony really convincing as they look in worry at the boy.

"Will is right. Samuel should be given the well needed time off the base. I think that Samuel also has another problem in a form of school as her femme creator discussed with me earlier. She had come up to me to open her concerns of her child being deprived of the education he still has to finish." Optimus reasoned as he gave his CMO a look.

From the berth, Samuel could only groan in exasperation. He was not in the mood to discuss about college when he returns.

"I still don't get why learn too many scrap that they wouldn't even use half the time." Ironhide commented with irritation.

He had been informed by Will one time when Annabelle had gone missing about what education is. Ironhide had taken further research on what it is.

His human then patted his leg that caught his attention. Will had made him look down, meeting the soldier's eyes.

"We had talked about this, Ironhide. Education is important even if it isn't used all the time. It makes a difference because of having the knowledge has impact on the reasoning that one has in deciding on what is right and what is wrong..." Will explained but then stopped when Epps snickered at how Will had intelligently said that.

"Dude, had you been spending too much time with our new mech already? You speak nerd…" Epps laughed out right at his face that earned him a smack on the shoulder from the major. Both stopped though when the Prime spoke up again.

"Well then... It is decided that Samuel would resume his daily activities. Bumblebee will also resume his guardianship over him." When Optimus finished, they heard another grumble from the side where Sam was still curled up at.

"I think you better get a move on it. The kid is doing that a lot lately." Jolt said who came out of nowhere. The mech had managed to scare the living daylights out of Epps as the major had banged his head on Ironhide's servo in shock. The black mech had been patting his head that time as a means of teasing or comforting.

"Whoa! Darn it, man! Make a sound for once! You aren't Optimus." Epps scowled in a good way as he then grinned at the medical assistant, or what he likes to call, nurse Jolt.

"My apologies..." Jolt said as his face plates shift in amusement.

The next banter had ended the conversation as later that day; Sam was given clearance to be taken home. All the while, the boy hadn't move until he was called to get ready to take precautionary measures and briefing from some mechs, worst was Red Alert and Ratchet.

The next day, Sam was safely delivered to his home, courtesy of Red Alert even though it had taken them way too long that Samuel had to make the Security Director glitch. He had said that if Red Alert jinxes everything, karma would strike them early and let them all die.

Samuel found it amusing that a Bot could turn pale and turn to stasis lock which was equivalent to fainting. He was also lucky that Ratchet wasn't there to give him the stink eye-optic for doing that to the poor Red Alert that was sprawled on the floor.

When their ride back to the main land had come, Bumblebee was with him all throughout the transition. Optimus didn't have to call out to the yellow scout when Sam came out the Med Bay.

Ratchet had also briefed Bee on what the boy can do and what the boy can't do while they were flying to the main land. Sad to say, everything had passed Sam's ear but that is why he had Bee. His guardian would just have to remind him. Maybe when they get home, Samuel could coax the small bot in sending Ratchet false reports by triggering his sympathy like he had always had.

As much to Samuel's dismay, when they get home, the yellow scout would limit his movements when that person comes.

The scenery from the plane's window gave him the time to ponder things once again and Samuel couldn't help notice that ever since last week, he had become more and more of his real self; the Sam persona was beginning to crack and that was so unprofessional of him.

But then again, it was quite fun for him to show himself to the new mechs like Skids and Mudflap who calls him pit spawn of Unicron before running away in the other direction. It always made the main Bots look at them weirdly before turning to Sam who had an innocent confused face. That was really a great deal of fun, most importantly if you know who to mess with.

It took an aching back and a jet lag to reach Tranquility once again but Samuel's inner torrent of happiness and excitement hadn't wavered. He can't send a message to his visitor for now but when he gets home, he would likely dash to the com device that interconnects privately to that person.

"Sam... You're happy again. That's great... Is it because you are going to see 'Keala again?" The boy's thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of the radio that helps Bee talk. The scout must have noticed him to be too happy to be in a pissy mood. For the past days, he had been snapping so often at the scout.

"Nope… It is something better than her." Samuel didn't really mind answering that and had said it in a too cheery tone, not minding that it sounded too harsh than what Sam would say.

In spite of that, Bee had decided to keep quiet about it so he would not ruin whatever his charge's mood is. It was seldom to get the teen to be this happy and he intends to keep it until further notice. It was always smart to just leave a subject alone when the boy is like this.

The scout knew that his charge had been snappier at everyone and was really not himself after Egypt. Most importantly was whenever Leo or Ron wasn't there. The two men had gone off the base at the 4th day after the battle.

Sam's college buddy had been accompanying his charge throughout his stay at the base. If Bee would come and get his brown-headed charge, that was the only time that Leo would be seen with other mechs or soldiers socializing but at other times the two college students are together.

Mikeala on the other hand had left at the third day. She said that she was sorry but had to really go because of her father. Sam had just smiled and waved at her that time which kind of irritated the girl but reasoned that her boy friend couldn't move because he was still wounded and healing on the berth. She was the one to come near him and give a kiss on the lips, saying the three magic words that Sam didn't even care to reciprocate.

Bee remembered that the girl had only received a smile unlike when Leo departed. Sam had given the other guy a smirk then a series of different hand motion before looking each other in the eye. Many of the spectators thought that they were holding a starring contest, but the real truth was they were just likely silently conversing again.

They deemed Leo hadn't won the staring game when he scowled at his charge that had a big grin on the face. Before disappearing in the carrier, Leo scowled at Sam and did another nose picking episode. What an episode that was for our little scout…

Bumblebee's thoughts were then halted a little later when they have arrived at the house. It was because he found his self empty before he could enter the driveway. To have been given this kind of situation without his focus had made him panic and made him turn to his first guardian protocol, he started scanning his surroundings for any danger.

He stopped scanning though when he heard something crash from the inner part of the building, with Sam cursing as his mother smothered him again. Given that, he snickered and continued on his way into the driveway to rest.

Unbeknownst to him, there was someone by Sam's bathroom window looking at his driver-less form with a hint of knowing in the eyes.

\- Chapter cut –

* * *

 **Location:** Tranquility, Nevada **Status:** Recovering but the Mask is Cracking

 **Journal Entry**

 _I have been through far worse than this as my lies bloomed into a beautiful flower that I will soon pick._

 _Caged in a prison of my own living…_

 _I am caged in this person who I am acting._

 _So are they who had given their oath and faith to me._

 _How come we couldn't break away from the pain?_

 _How come the strings of our lives are not for us to control?_

 _But alas, the time for our redemption is arriving._

 _Our suffering will soon be clouded by bliss._

 _Masks will soon disintegrate._

 _Some hearts will break…_

 _But all of it will be worth it in the end._

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **Done! :D Credits to my beta, Retrokill.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't really look like I could own Transformers. I mean really… I am not that old. *snickers* I don't mean to demean anyone!**


	4. Spinning Start

**Chapter 4:** _Spinning Start_

* * *

Samuel got out of the Camaro, unnoticed by the being. He couldn't tell how far in thought was his guardian but with the way he got out without so much of a honk was an answer that Bee was really not paying attention.

When he went in the house, he was greeted with his mother who had her hand extended for the knob. She froze dramatically as she stared widely at him.

Putting on Sam, he greeted her, "Hi, mom…" before he was immediately tugged inside with his mother smothered him in a bear hug.

Samuel caught his father's amused expression and cursed silently when his old man did not move to help him out of the woman's bear hold. Her baby Sammy was home but Samuel was in no mood to submit to the woman's emotional turmoil.

'I've suffered enough… Now, suffer yours.' Silent awkwardness hung in the air between the two men.

When five minutes passed, Ron sighed and put a hand on Judy's shoulder. The woman had raised an eyebrow at him but made no motion to loosen her grasp on the boy.

"Honey, let your son go." He voiced out as he pointed Sam's current condition.

"But-" She pouted and wanted to retaliate when suddenly, Ron guilt trips her about their night out together. They were supposed to be going for a date after being kidnapped from their vacation. It is a compensation and a getaway from all the stresses that Judy was still in.

"Our boy is already a college student, Judy." Ron decided to use her name to make it clear to her that he wasn't going to step down on this.

The two grown-ups had stared at each other, both defiant until Judy relented and sighed.

"You are right, Ron…" She glanced at her baby first before giving him another warm smile as she held his cheeks.

"We are so proud of you…" That was all she said before getting a hug from Sam.

"Thanks mom…" Samuel whispered in her ear as softly and loving as he could. It was not his mother's fault of what happened in the past to him. She has no knowledge or involvement at all. If he should be bitter and cold at someone, it should be the one who had started all of this… May it be Megatron, the Cybertronian race, the All Spark or his Superior.

She was still his mother… the one who had given birth to him and cared for him till now without a single clue.

"Now, get on you two… I assure you mom that I am fine. Bee is here to watch over me. If I ever need something, I'll immediately contact you." He smiled back lovingly. After a whole week of being Samuel, this was his true loving side that only those who are truly important get to witness.

"Okay…" Judy straightened and wiped away the building tears in her eyes. Seeing her Sammy like this was truly something to remember.

"Come on…" Ron ushered her out as he nodded with a smile at Sam before disappearing too. The sound of the old wheeler filled the silent night as it drove away.

"Geez, I'm getting sappy, it seems…" He grinned before going in the kitchen to get some things done. With the house all to himself, he would likely be able to move freely.

A house without both his parents was heaven but he remembered that it was time for him to report to his Superior now. That old man would not let it down even if Sam did save the world and needed to recuperate first. That old man would just say that it isn't a logical reason to not been able to be debriefed as a report was always a report.

When he got to the kitchen, he went to a hidden drawer and slid out a small device. It was like a walkie-talkie with only the antenna being a cable with a long needle attached. Instead of a speaker, it had a screen on that was glowing green. At the bottom, it has this little compartment that spits out a microchip. Looks like a walkie talkie but has another function that an ordinary person wouldn't be able to manipulate.

All in all, this device was used to create a copy of data or memories from the person and store it into a little data packet that would serve as the report.

He held the needle in his other hand before plunging it into his wrist where a nerve was located. Then he thought of the events from Egypt, starting with his encounter with bitch Alice that he had killed off while Mikeala was all too pissy to talk to him when she had seen Alice and him on the bed. She didn't argue though when he had jump in the car with him and Leo that she thought was a tag-along.

For a solid minute, he had let the needle sink into his skin even more. Electric current came and solidified as it passed through his arm into the device. There was short whirring but Sam just stared at it when he saw the screen report a 60% completion of data transfer.

When the pass was through, he plucked out the needle without hesitation, not minding the reforming skin where the needle had been. He had too many times used this in his lifetime to be concerned with the process and residue it gives.

A small microchip was then ejected from the device and held it close to his cell phone. With another second, it dissolved into data. That data was immediately carried through the secure line within their system and to the old man who was waiting for it.

He got a message back saying 'Received and acknowledged'. He snorted at it before putting his phone back into his back pocket and proceeded to hide the device where it had been.

It was time to get a nice hot bath. His body was demanding it.

When he got to his room, he greeted Mojo and went to his cabinet in the bathroom where the dog's pill was. He didn't even notice the person who was standing there by the bathroom window who was also distracted while looking at the outside.

It was his visitor… with only towel draped around the body signifying that the person had also just got out of bathing.

When he turned back to the door, Samuel took off his shirt and tossing it at his pile at the floor. He smirked slightly at the fact that his mother was starting again with doing his laundry. He thought that his room was empty after his father had said that he would use it as a recreation room but it seems not. If he had known better, it was because of his mom that this room was still here.

When he had finished giving Mojo the drug, he turned to go to the bathroom again, only this time... to pause and stare at the person that was half way to stepping out. Eyes meeting and the air around them thickening, Samuel couldn't believe that his visitor was here already.

His mouth suddenly dropped open to speak something but his throat suddenly constricted. His heart started thumping faster than the normal and his body had frozen from the sight.

* * *

This sudden change in vitals had caught Bumblebee's attention. After checking that no one was awake, he transformed to his bipedal form to check on his charge. At his first glance, he couldn't help but wipe his optics. After wiping his optics, he peered again through the window and saw it again.

There was another girl in Sam's room other than 'Keala... And he was hugging the girl tightly while keeping her in mid air. They both had happy expressions as they stayed like that. The girl was bracing herself as she put her elbows on the boy's shoulders. Her feet hung in the air as Sam's arms serve as her seat in their position.

Their appearance, starting from the girl, was only covered by Sam's favorite towel. Her hair is black from the roots but half way to the tips of her mid back long hair, it turned icy blue. Her skin was pale and smooth compared to Sam's tanned skin from the desert. Bee couldn't see her face for it was buried in the boy's own hair.

Sam's appearance on the other hand, was half dressed. His t-shirt was missing, showing his upper body from the waist to up. He was still clad with his denim pants, saving the Bot from embarrassment on thinking that they were might be doing what the human's call mating.

"So pretty lady, you really like me getting surprised." His charge said as he nuzzled his head into the shoulder of the girl when he had put her down. Arms were still around each other in a tight hug.

"It is not my fault that you had decided to show up without informing me. I am well surprised also so it is a quits." She smiled up at Sam who was a little bit taller than her. She then pouted cutely, her plump pink bottom lip, protruding.

"I was having a shower you know. Even the chief doesn't know I am currently living in your room." She mischievously said with her angelic voice as her arms slowly ran up his chest and wrapped around the boy's neck, their bodies pressing closer.

Before Bee could ask who the mystery girl is, he suddenly felt really drained of all the energy he had.

He didn't know why he feeling like he needed to go in stasis when he knows that he had sufficiently taken his recharge before leaving the base. He checked his internal systems and tried to access his scanners to see if there was any problem, but he couldn't. He also tried to scan whether there is a Decepticon nearby that was causing this but he also couldn't.

He cannot go into stasis right now... Now when he doesn't know who Sam was talking to… But it seems that the fight was over before he could even start. He had lost to his internal need and went into stasis. Changing back into his alt form was also impossible as it took away his last reserves.

The last thing he had caught was both the occupants in the room were looking at him directly. It was hazy but he can see that his charge slowly went to reach him. He can't clearly make up what Sam had said when the boy had opened his mouth, not even able to identify if it was his name… All of his systems had just shut off one by one; the last being was his optics that look in despair at the boy mere inches from his frame.

* * *

Samuel had already lunged for his surprise visitor, not minding the noises of gear shifting. He knew that his guardian was up and going to see this but nothing else matters for now.

He was too happy to see this girl after so long. She still has that expression on her face that gives off this comforting feeling that he had missed. He observed her body was more curvaceous now and a little wider on the hips but heck, this was still her.

Before he could say anything more, he felt that Bee's optics were there already. The shift in the girl had told him that she also knew but she had ignored it also.

"So pretty lady, you really like me getting surprised." He said with a grin as he let her down and nuzzled into her shoulder and neck. He could smell her of sweet strawberry and his soap. His mother might have restocked his bathroom for his arrival.

"It is not my fault that you had decided to show up without informing me. I am well surprised also so it is a quits. I was having a shower you know. Even the chief doesn't know I am currently living in your room." A sweet shiver run throughout his frame as her hands slip up to wrap around his neck, compelling them to get closer. He then saw the mischievous glint in her emerald eyes that drew him into the void.

Sweet and teasing, she still was. This was what he was waiting for; she was what she was waiting for all this time. Mikeala was not even close to making him feel like this. No other girl had and he couldn't help bask his self in this.

But before they could get lost with their problem still at hand, they withdrew from each other. They didn't mind an audience, really… but his guardian was getting too much about this. Now, they have to do something before they catch up for another hour or two.

It was always better the lesser these guys know. It had always been like that, would they break it now? No. It will stay that way until further notice. He admits that he wouldn't be able to keep it like this till the end but it was for the worst case scenario.

After all, the bots were harder to fool than the other humans…

As they shifted, Bumblebee didn't even notice the girl threw something towards him that had immediately and silently clung onto his metal body. That device then had balanced itself as it magnetized the energy in the scouts frame, draining all of it. The little watch-looking devise, although small, had done its job in just a minute.

They saw the mech's optics turned dim and it leaned onto the building. Samuel strode slowly with a stoic face towards his stasis locked guardian. As soon as the optics were no longer lighting up, he reached out a hand to push the scout with the unknown strength he has.

"Huh... I thought that it would take a few more minutes for it to drain every single ounce of energy that he has." He said thoughtfully as he turned to the girl. The Bot landed hard on the ground making the floor shake. Ron was so going to kill him about the lawn when he gets back.

"You know that they really take longer... But you also know that it isn't how I work, Sir." The girl purred as she walked and latch her arms around his waist. The boy shook his head at her smart reply before grinning back at her.

"I know... You are too deceitful like I am to have kept upgrading your stuff without anyone knowing and just keep it as yours, saying that they are of standard." He got a mischievous smile as he leaned to give her a peck on the lips. She accepted it and broke away. He then stepped onto the railing of his window and jumped off to land onto the fallen mech's chassis. A good 3 meters away…

He then heard her retort back with smugness as he looked up at her form at the window.

"They are of standards... Well, my standard anyways... It is their fault that they don't ask clearer, smarter and direct questions for me to answer." She leaned on the sill. Her body, starting to slid out of it.

"Also... I always hated how they control us since we were children... It's time now, for us to take back our control, Samuel. Even you won't let the opening opportunity to pass." She then jumped down, only for Sam to catch her in mid fall.

"Hey! No jumping down from my window sill naked underneath my favorite towel, Nil." He scolded the girl who just grinned at him mischievously, showing that his reaction was what she was aiming for all along.

"Why? Got a hard on now and afraid to die of blue balls? You didn't even stop me, you know..." She kissed his cheek before jumping out of his arms and leaving him seething under that stoic gaze of his.

"No jumping off with a towel as a shield. That is final." Sam followed the girl with his arms crossed above his chest with a dead pan expression on his face.

"Yes boss!" She mocked saluted before smiling. She saw him twitch indicating that she would be close to getting what she had wanted from him but before that, they needed to finish something. She is the second in command after all… if Samuel lost track on what they should be doing, she would straighten or lead him back as always.

"Just stop for a minute. We need to replace his memory banks and upload some files to make him recognize me as a friend of yours." Nil snickered as her boss sighed in irritation as she went straight to helm. She retrieved her device and continued on hacking his internal system to get access on his processor.

"Yeah, some friend you are walking in a boy's room freely with only that towel. Then jumping out with the same towel…" Samuel retorted as his eyes glowered down at her snorting form. The girl accessed Bumblebee's processor without a hitch or alarm from the firewalls before staring up at him.

"Don't get to jealous of the world, Samuel." She snorted as he scoffed.

"May I remind you that Sam already has a girlfriend here… A darn hottie at that… I can't ruin the image of Mr. nice, idiotic, scaredy-hero, can I?" The girl turned back to what she was doing, continuing to access the memory files from earlier. Fun thing about the Cybertronian species is that they can be messed with unlike a human who is harder to reprogram.

"Frag that. Once this mission is over, I'm taking the jumper and I'm going to disappear in the Grand Black Hole." Samuel scowled at her statement.

"Why can't just that stupid old man die and leave me alone with my OWN life?" He glared at particularly nothing still muttering…

"I'll disappear from existence like I use to do with the other idiots that became attach to the fake." Samuel put a hand on his forehead and slid it down his face.

"I'm dying too many times for the likes of them. Humanity or not, that old fool's mission had already expired. He is not the one moving any more… For all I care, he should go to the Well already and let us all be. Freedom is for all sentient beings..." His scowl was marred his face as the girl look up in a snap showing her smirk, mocking him like what he had just said was wrong. She didn't voice it out though but turn to another topic.

"Hate to say this but if the leader found out about his great grandson bad mouthing him, you are going to get in bigger and deeper shit." She sighed and stood up to get a hold of both of his hands.

"In 2 days time, don't do that in front of him, alright? It would have been fine if it were just us there and in this territory of ours but don't forget that we are still being monitored." Her eyes gave a glint of irritation which he understood as not for him.

"When we get to the summit, control yourself. For now, we continue to act as his pawns. Once we get the chance, we'll go and activate our long awaited plan." She placed his hands around him and wraps them around her waist as she ignored the storm in his eyes.

"It wouldn't be easy, we all know that, but there is still a 68% chance for it to work so as long as there is a growing hope, we we'll take it." She smiled at him when all anger and commotion in his head had faded.

She stood on her toes and gave him a peck again on the lips. "Good, you are back." She then broke away from him.

"Now... What would we do to your robot guardian? Would you like me to transfer some fabricated files or would we take the simple approach? That Nil who I used at our second mission or the too fake Nil in Europe…?" The girl asked as she readied the files to corrupt the bot.

"No, don't transfer anything. We will take the simple approach. I know you can make them really convincing but I need you as real as possible. I think it won't be long until they find out who we truly are as our own enemy is starting to act up." She nodded at his explanation.

"Bumblebee is practically by my side twenty four seven so you need to be careful of him. About your persona though, she should be a mix for this mission. I don't want to see another feeble persona or the tuff other. Also… really? The second mission you? That girl was frankly the worst persona that I have ever met. Slagging glitch never should have been created." With the comment, Nil snickered.

"I know right? But it was for the mission that time." She shrugged.

"I have to portray as an idiotic girl that knows nothing but to follow your ass throughout the mission since your charges were always near you. That's done and history... But I see you like me following again. What would the others say…? Are you up to another round of teasing?" She snickered at his blank expression and went back to her work.

"Yeah, those idiots would likely do that. They can be quite… comforting as always… I surely miss the idiots." He reluctantly said. "With you oafs, I have the excuse to be my true self..." Samuel smiled a small smile as the girl stopped and looked at him.

"I also miss them, knucklehead. It's been like what? 5 years or so, Samuel… No communication... No contacts… not even a person to talk to... Nothing! How cruel of them but how more cruel would they get?" The girl felt Sam behind her as his arms appeared to wrap her tightly in a comforting hug.

They both sat there, comforting each other, knowing that every gear was turning now.

By the time their organization finds out, the fraggers would be bitten in the back.

Samuel and Nil just hopes that their group wouldn't be tangled in the upcoming storm; that they would be left them alone and won't be drag to their downfalls.

\- Chapter cut -

* * *

 **Location:** Witwicky residence driveway **Status:** Jovial and Hopeful

 **Journal Entry**

 _For hearts were scattered and torn apart…_

 _We became puppets with no freedom and heart…_

 _Chains had shackled us and condemned us..._

 _But something tells me that this will be the last…_

 _My ever so sweet lover who had been lost came back…_

 _The resolution strengthened as the flower of hope started to bud…_

 _Soon, soon…_

 _Let other sparks die…_

 _All I wanted is for me and my own to get what truly belongs to us._

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **Beta: Retrokill XD Thank you!**

 **Revision is really a hassle. Hah! But if it is for you guys, fine.**

 **Review please.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own TF. Please, don't mistake me for someone who is worth a million. *grins***


	5. Please Read This 2

**Chapter 5:** _Please Read This_ (Revised and a New message)

Yep, the title says it all!

This is another or the revised version of the last PLEASE READ THIS.

I thank all of those who had given me the will to continue this after the original chapter had been posted. I think you people are awesome that you have managed to stick with this ever confusing story.

I have asked one of my friends to help me in revising this as I am clearly exploiting all of what I had intend to be a mystery. Just so the other readers would be able to understand it better than before.

I recommend that you read them again for there are truly large inputs here and there after I had revised and corrected grammars and Retrokill had helped me improve it.

The statistics about this story is as not as read as the others but I really appreciate those who want to see through to the end of this.

If for sole purposes arise and I get really lazy after TF week, I won't bother updating again until I get loads of reviews.

It was pure want and effort that I had to revise this so it is safe to request reviews, right?

This request would also extend to the other Chapters and stories...

So, please send me with a review and maybe I won't waver… I'll continue this…


	6. Starting to Contemplate

**Chapter 6:** _Starting to Contemplate_

* * *

 **As I had told Retrokill, I had aimed to publish this story with the dark side more in mind. I want all the characters to be condemned to something tragic here but who knows... I might come up with something more violent or happy in the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own a house yet and you deem me able to own Transformers? Nuh-uh. I don't own anything yet... Soon... I'm gonna do what I like and what I have dreamed of doing in the field of animation.**

* * *

 **There are always times that we have to decide what is better. Never were we given the free will that we currently think we have. It is always influenced by some other element so you could make decisions out of the normal you have been accustomed to, not knowing that you are already monopolized until too late.**

 **~Dreamer to SOCIETY~**

* * *

Bumblebee had woken up in the garage of the Witwicky's and was still in a groggy state. His energy reserves were blinking in his HUD saying that he was still half way to working a hundred percent. He could have gone out of his shelter but it seems that the immobility for two days had rendered him unable to. His frame complained to move as it ached and creaked here and there.

If you asked the scout if he remembers anything that had happened last Friday, sadly, he would ask 'what?' He had retained no memory file of what ever happened that night and it had already been two days since then.

At first, he burst in panic as his processor rebooted. He was frantic about his charge being missing but when his system had fully functioned again, he noticed the voice mails and texts coming from the boy.

It was a good thing that he was still in the middle of contacting the bots on base. It would have been embarrassing that he was just over reacting. Ratchet would surely have his aft if he had succeeded to give them a spark attack.

Currently, he had found out that Sam and the family has gone out for the day without him. He couldn't blame them not taking him with them for the state he was in made him less useful. Bee proceeded to go through the pile he had and decided to just spend the day waiting there. He still worries about leaving them with no protection though so he had qualms about recharging again.

With a determined processor, he decided to leave his bearings for a moment and relax while reading. One text was dated the night they got home and it says about his charge laughing his aft off on how someone like him could go into recharge by just going into the garage after the drive. The boy had commented that he must have been really tired that time and told him goodnight before going to bed himself.

The text had puzzled Bumblebee... He doesn't remember anything about going into the garage and falling into recharge early. What he last remembered was them driving home with a happy Sam and him trying to not ruin the boy's mood. That was it…

What could have gone that time was now lost to him. He tried to remember but it seems impossible so he had wave it off and went back to the point of opening the others...

He opened the second message that was a voicemail for him... Sam had greeted him good morning and judging from the low voice, his charge had just woken up from sleep.

Bumblebee had laughed when he heard Judy angrily screamed at the boy that morning. A loud thump was next and a groan of pain echoed on the audio. He had to do a retake when he heard an unrecognizable giggling fit of another human femme as Judy's voice had gone quiet.

 _Who is that?_ The youngling Bot pondered. He had thought that maybe it was a certain femme that his charge had a bond with but does she giggle like that? _No...Certainly no…_ He concluded.

That clearly is not Mikeala... but who is she? He kept on pondering what the identity of the new voice is but before he could fry his processors, he just noted to just ask his best friend later.

The voice mail ended when the cell phone collided with the wall and Judy's growl. Bee had cringed and hoped that his charge wasn't that badly hurt...

The next text he had received was a message telling him about how his charge became worried about him. Sam said that he was taking too long in recharge and in human terms, that was bad. The boy offered to contact Ratchet but decided against in when he said that he didn't want to go back to the base early.

That was stressing Sam, he figured, as the text rambled on about him not responding when he didn't even flinch or bolt. He was sorry about worrying the little Witwicky as he read that the boy had to give up and leave him alone the whole day…

He had only received another message that day with his charge bidding him 'Goodnight' and 'See you tomorrow morning'. Then there was a series of threats saying that he would eat at his interior for worrying him sick, which Bee found amusing.

The youngling could imagine Sam's sadness when he was left throughout the day to charge… That made him sunk down to his axel as he started pondering on ways to make his charge cheer up once again.

But if Bee ever finds out about what Sam was really feeling that time, he would be crushed for Samuel was happily catching up with the new arrival, having long chats with her and making the boy forget about his guardian's state.

The girl was the only reason that Bee had received text like that, if not for her, Sam would have likely been in deeper shit the past days. Judy had been really mind-scrambled when she saw the two in the same bed. Sam half naked and the girl clutching the covers to her chest as a habit but she had her clothes on that time.

They had a field day of Judy mumbling out her Sammy getting in on another girl when she and Ron were out. But it then went to fawning at the girl for making her Sammy happy that morning. Both young had gone completely red in embarrassment as Ron laughed silently at the side, knowing full well what they were in. It would only take a couple more minutes before Judy start spouting about marriage and grandchildren.

Samuel had to explain to her that she was not that and had to guilt trip his father to help him there. The old man was having too much fun with them.

After breaking his mother's fantasy, the two had retreated to their room again and started silently polishing their plan with Ron present. They determined the unpredictable and the worst case scenarios to strategize their next course of action. They had also contacted some of the others that were in it. Who were the ones to hide all the way and who the ones to reveal themselves were? Everything had to be thought out to ensure every last one of them is safe… but they never did ponder about what would the Autobots, especially Bumblebee would feel…

If ever that scout were to meet her then and there, he would have been crushed for the display of friendship and camaraderie the two had compared to what he has with his charge.

Bumblebee scanned again his inbox and found last two messages that were dated on that day. Since it was already dark, he could assume that the texts were from the morning and the voicemail was from the afternoon. He read and listened, only to find out later that the family was on their regular bonding time where the boys were out and Judy was alone shopping.

That was fast... The youngling thought. He could swear that the last outing they were on was just a few days before… But, oh well, time is fast when you are here on earth… That idea of time being short and fast still worries him.

Only a few more years before his human friends go and live far away from him to a place he could never ever reach… Thinking about the near future make his spark ache so badly…

That pain came with another though…for he had caught a lost memory file about the excitement that the boy has when they got home. The image of the boy running in with him still in movement was sourly ingrained with it as the feeling of being fully drained to stasis… These files… Something doesn't seem right. Bee started to glitch once again.

Getting lost in his logic processing, he didn't notice that there was another text sent to him. He had only read it when he had heard the old bolt wagon of a car that his charge's father has, enter his perimeter of scanning.

It says that they were coming home and that Sam has a surprise for him. He wondered what surprise it was this time...

There were times when the boy would give him presents even though he admitted that it was hard to give a sentient metal being that is as tall as a two story building and is inorganic.

Bee had received a wash, a wax, a new ornament, and some little letters that weren't even little in human standards... Yeah, these were the good things he had enjoyed from him.

More effort but great expense… Now that he thinks about it… Where does Sam get his money to get those? It was rude to ask in human customs so he would never know.

What could be his surprise? He pondered again, not noticing the two figures that were approaching him. They had entered silently after opening the garage door...

The youngling suddenly jolted back to reality when he heard someone whining about a surprise is not what she was expecting. The voice was feminine but it wasn't Mikeala. These two different voices were from his charge and the other was from the same voice that he couldn't recognize from the voice message... Well, this was the right time they would officially meet.

The figure of his charge was at the back of the human femme while his arms were extended to go in front and cover the girl's eyes. The girl has her hands out, trying hard to not trip and reach for something in front of her.

They were just a good foot away from him when they stopped. Bee tensed when Sam gave him a smile that was not familiar to him. It was more radiant and brighter than he had shown to him…

Trying to avoid thinking of it, he glanced again at the girl who was wearing an olive colored dress that has short sleeves and has a high neck. Its front has a zipper, coming from below her jaw and ending below her chest as it passes the center. She also wore tight leggings in navy blue with green sandals. On the other hand, Sam wore something that is like hers. The only difference is that his top has longer sleeves and he wore jeans with his favorite sport shoes.

Are they wearing a couple outfits? Bee couldn't help be surprised. Mikeala had tried coaxing his charge into one but it never had happened.

"James, I swear if this is another one of your 'awesome' bug collection, I'm going to sock you in the face to the moon." The girl's high pitch voice was coated with weary and excitement but was really angelic in spite of that.

He wondered what his charge was doing here with the girl. He also wanted to ask who she was.

Don't tell me that he had defected to another femme like what Mikeala was telling him about?! The thought hit him as he remembered the times when the other bonded would come and ask for him.

Mikeala was having those days where he listens and she enlightens him on things going on between her and Sam's. Their relationship was the most confusing thing he had ever pondered about but he couldn't argue because Ratchet has already explained that humans have a different type of bonding.

He never minded the rants and the complaints she would submit him in because she is free to express herself and her insecurities. With that, they would talk aimlessly about it whenever Sam leaves them alone to talk with Ron. They have no idea that Sam already knew what they were going to be doing and talking about.

The scout's frame had lowered again at the shocking realization he had. The movement had made the girl turn her head towards him, catching her attention although her eyes were still shut.

His movement only startled her more when she came close to touch him. Her hand had retracted from its reach and she backed away with a scowl on her face.

"I swear, Samuel James Witwicky... I am hearing not so awesome things from what you wanted me to see... And I can guess that it is big." The girl had pinched Sam as she heard him laugh.

"Oww!" cried the boy. He had let go of his blinds on her so the world was now bare for her eyes to see… And she was seeing a Sam who is cradling his arm with a pained expression on the face.

"You don't have to pinch me that hard!" Sam glared at her to dare her to do it again but it was clearly pointless because she had suddenly jabbed him in the stomach with her eyes rolling at him.

"I could feel the glaring eyes, James." The girl had her back turned to Bee so he still could not get a better visual of her. The youngling remained silent as the two started to bicker but if you hear the mirth and sarcasms in their voices, you'll know that they are just playing around… That includes more hitting on the boy's part in different places than one.

"Uncle! Uncle! I call uncle!" Sam shouted with hands raised towards the female. Bee was to say, amused at what he heard from his charge. Does Sam have an uncle? He wondered… but the train of his processing was cut off when she had released him from a tight head lock.

"I'm glad that we had resolved that. Now what is the thing—" She then turned to Bee's direction only to gape at him.

"Holy Snitzel! How in the world did you make the stingy old man buy you a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro? This model isn't even released yet!" She touched his hood that caused the scout to sag. It was gentle and very caring making him want to let her do it again.

"Nice racing stripes James… Like the color, too…" She grinned at Sam who had his gaze at the car. And Oh boy… It was a look not to be reckoned with.

Samuel had seen the in-disguise mech shudder from her touch. In his mind, he couldn't help glower but on the outside, Sam could only sport a grin; that grin that has too many meanings in her standard. His eyes had also gone from bright and playful to dim cold green. She practically could see jealousy swirling here and there like that morning at the summit.

She had immediately retracted her hand slowly as to not alert the sentient being of her sudden predicament with her knowing what he is. She sighed internally thinking that if Samuel can't keep his persona on, it would be hard for her to act.

What he wants her to do always counters on what she was supposed to do until now. Some things really don't changed between them but she was practically hoping that his punishments did. If she were to continue acting with the yellow Camaro, she would sooner be in his list to discipline again.

"What?" She said in offense. "Aw… I didn't scratch her! Geez… I think being stingy had gone down into your genes." She went back to Sam's side as she hugged his arm.

"I did not inherit anything from that old man." Samuel scowled which made her giggle in both inner and exterior personas. She knew that the one who answered immediately was Samuel.

"You look at yourself in the mirror and do that again. Then come back to me and tell me whether am I right or wrong..." She teased as she laughed harder when he glared at her. Sam was really not present until he sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever... He is the surprise I had wanted you to see. He isn't what you think he is, Nel." The added the last with an amused smile when he had seen Bumblebee perk up with the scout's attention solely focus on him.

Samuel could practically read what he was thinking when he glanced at the scout. _What is Sam doing? Is he going to breech the contract between him and the government?_ Questions began to swirl in the mech's processor with Nel also smirking from her post.

"I already see that James... You are going to tell me that he is someone from your fantasy robots that could transform like Voltron who we practically adored since we were little kids. You had always wanted a car like that." Nel retorted as Sam came up and gape at her.

"Hey! You like those Power Rangers wearing underwear above their clothes! Who was the weird one now?" Sam snorted as she gave him a glare.

"What…?! They aren't Power Rangers! And geez, they don't wear things like those. They wear suites and a helmet!" She huffed, explaining the differences about superheroes in tights and appendixes.

"Yeah yeah... Whatever... As I was saying, your guess is pretty spot on." He complimented her as Samuel snorted at the feelings that came from the scout. Fear, tense and a little worried was emitting from the bot.

"Ha! I knew I still know you from heart! And you tell me that I had forgotten about my darling best friend..." Bee's spark suddenly lurched into an unknown feeling as he forgot about the feelings that were plaguing him earlier. _Best friend…?_ If the scout had been human, he could be seen biting his bottom lip as uncertainty and betrayal masked his face.

Sam grinned and threw his arm on her head, making her a walking stick. This action rewarded him an elbow to the side making him withdrew again from the sadistic girl.

"OW! This is the f-in' third time already, Nel. I hate you..." Sam groan in pain as the girl smirked down at his curled form.

"Don't worry you big baby, it is only a jab… And by the way I love you too..." She laughed at his pain, not seeing Bee's sudden movement.

The mech had back away, not seeing the paint that was just behind him. He had knocked it off, making some of it get dumped onto his frame. The two teens suddenly stared at him shocked as the girl gaped.

"I think you forgot about placing the brakes, James." She squinted at the car.

"James?" She turned towards the boy besides her but he was gone. She saw him at the side and was starting to fill up a pail with water. He shrugged at her and picked up some sponges which he threw at her.

"Aw come on! I didn't do it this time!" She pouted, acting a little huffy for a few more seconds before bending. Nil glared at Sam in silence. If she gets in trouble just because she was cleaning the mech, she would give him an earful. _Don't blame me if you don't like where I am cleaning._ She glowered.

"Yeah, says the real trouble maker." Sam grinned at her, fabricating another past event for Nel.

"You had given me help too, you know that right?" She added with a devilish smile, already getting that she was supposed to be a rule breaker with Sam.

* * *

When the two organics started to bicker again, it was like Sam had forgotten about him and that makes his spark lurch even more. Who was she again and who is she to his Charge? Why hadn't he heard of her before if she was Sam's best friend since he was a kid? Isn't that supposed to be Miles?

When he heard him genuinely laugh along with her, he sunk in deeper. Sam had never laughed like that with him. This laugh was really more genuine than the ones he had given him.

He couldn't help notice also, the way they had interacted with each other. The boy would pat him, yes... He would smile at him, yes... He would take care of him and treat him like no other friend, yes...

But this display in front of him made him rethink again. She came and changed his view on what he really was for Sam. Was it wrong for him to think that he was his best friend?

* * *

 **Location:** Witwicky Residence Garage **Status:** Preoccupied and Happy

 **Journal Entry**

 _The guardian I have is nothing more to me compared to her…_

 _He may be someone to Sam but for Samuel he is a piece in the mission…_

 _This one spark, what would I do to it?_

 _…_ _As Sam? I would have taken time and care for it…_

 _…_ _But as ME? Well, let's see how long he will manage to endure spark breaking beats…_

 _How fragile do you think are sparks?_

 _And how long do you think this would last?_

 _Time can only tell…_

 _And surely when it comes, Sam would no longer be here._

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **The doubts of a person who doesn't have a clear view on what he/she is for others in their perspective. That always gets me a lot. I mean really! I am told that I am FC (feeling close) when I try to get friendly. Then at times… Ugh, I just never really understood them.**

 **Revise, revise, revise… Ugh. Please review! Bye!**

 **[Retro: Beta approval; all errors have been cleared and grammar fixed. : P Buh-Bye!]**


	7. The Enigma and The Sulking Part 1

**Chapter 7:** _The Enigma and the Sulking_

* * *

It was an understatement to say that Samuel James Witwicky was happy. The boy was practically a flurry of rainbows and everything nice when he had stepped in NEST after a week off the base. He was too giddy and his eyes shone brightly when he had stepped out his guardian's alt mode.

On the other hand, the yellow and black Cybertronian youngling was in the opposite. Bumblebee was uncharacteristically sagging on his tires as his charge left in a hurry without even glancing back at him after asking for Simmons.

Ever since the battle in Egypt, they saw the slowly forming friendship between the two. Even though the ex-Sector 7 Agent was a grouch and an air-headed jerk, Sam could always smart his way in the man. The two had gained respect from each other and even the soldiers attest to that.

Simmons was currently in a meeting with their new liaison; a new one that wouldn't grate their nerves and worry them endlessly because the man had provided to be much more tolerable than their former who was known in the pit as Galloway.

The soldiers went back to their works and left the Autobots who had also seen the display in their own young. The yellow mech had just driven by in front of them earlier without even a word as he stayed at the corner of the hangar in silence.

"What is up with Bumblebee?" Sideswipe asked, glancing at his newly polished blades before his optics fell on his Bee-colored comrade.

He had almost whistled when he saw the shiny new wash, wax and the overall interior cleanliness the other was sporting. If he had that kind of treatment, he would be as happy as a turbo fox who had found a wonderful hiding spot with lots of energon.

What was the other so damp about?

"Dun'o but 'f ya w'nna find out, w're on it!" They heard one of the minor twins say. And before they could stop them, Skids and Mudflap were already besides Bumblebee, poking and prodding him to open up to them while spouting nonsense and shoving each other about who should the scout open up to.

A great mistake on the two aft-heads part because as soon as the scout transformed, they were rewarded with a not-so-and-very-painful-reward… The scout was clearly not in the mood for their antics right now and they were literarily testing every last wire he still hasn't fried yet… Well, that is until they did.

Bumblebee's transformation was tense and in a speed that says that he wants to get things done and over with. It a nanoklik, he had bashed their helms together in a loud cracking sound making the others who were watching, remind their selves that the yellow bubbly scout was a force not to be reckoned with because he was really deadly when he needed to be.

They saw him threw the glitching aft-heads away and changed back in haste like nothing had happened. He came back to brooding again…

The suddenly short fuse that the youngling had made every bot cringed. What happened to the ever so calm and joyful scout to become so silently aggressive since the last time they saw him? In just a span of a week, it was like they were seeing someone new.

Optimus ordered them through their com systems to just leave the youngling alone for now in hopes that it would give the scout sometime to get his bearings. That order left Ratchet very irritated as he huffed before agreeing. He cursed loudly while hauling the idiotic and stasis locked twins to his med bay. He muttered something about 'gone too far...' and 'deep dents' making it clear that the yellow scout is not exempted from the medic's wrath even at his downer moods.

* * *

On the other side of the base where Sam was, the boy was waiting for Simmons to come out of the conference room that has a number 2 on the door. Like really? How many conference rooms does NEST have when they are just as hidden as Sector 7? But he guessed that this was the part of the base where those who come from other states and country would be welcomed into so they would not be shocked by the Autobots appearances.

He waited patiently for the man although it was quite aggravating. Simmons had already known of his distaste for having the term 'wait' added next to his name. The old man just got his name added on his list to discipline again... Not like Samuel didn't know that the man was suffering in there already, trying to shorten the conversation with the liaison.

A smirk marred his face when he saw the man shoot out the door looking from left to right in order to spot him. When their eyes met, the older man couldn't help but gulp whatever was left of his saliva as his mouth constricted when he stared at him with a blank face but with those oh so familiar eyes. Simmons couldn't help dread the upcoming discipline sessions with their leader once this mission is closed.

Suddenly the tension dissipated as the new liaison came in view and greeted the boy. The signs of raw irritation went away from his face in an instant that was replaced with a surely practiced fake smile they were to show in times like this.

"Oh, it is you, Mr. Witwicky… I didn't expect that you'd be the one waiting for Mr. Simmons. I apologize for holding your person for too long. I knew that when he tried to speed up our conversation, something was up." Samuel scowled internally at the statement the Rodriquez man said. If the liaison had known then, why hadn't he just gone and dismissed the other? Samuel couldn't help glower at the thought that he was clearly messing with him.

The new liaison explained in amusement what had gone through the meeting he had with the other -omitting the classified things, not that he knew Samuel already knows- as he glanced at Simmons and then the boy. His statement had clearly eased Simmons nerves but the liaison doesn't know why.

On the other hand, Simmons was pleading to whoever was up there that Samuel would relent in giving him a punishment, seeing that the man had explained to the boy the reason that the older man was held up. He knew that whatever the boy was thinking, he was seething not at him. That was good if you ask him but bad for Mr. Rodriquez… Well, he doesn't care that much.

"I see, sir. Thank you for informing me although you don't have to. Sir Simmons here could have explained it to me later. We better be off now though... Thank you again and sorry for the inconvenience I had made with your meeting with him." Sam said politely with a little laugh.

"Anything for the world's secret super hero…" The guy patted Sam on the shoulders as he smiled widely. Samuel could only fantasize about peeling the man's hand away when it settled on him as he just continued to joke off with the guy.

"You know, Mr. Witwicky, you could be the next liaison for this department after you graduate. I already can see the politician and leader in you. If the President did not make you one, I would be insulted in the near future…" The man patted him again as he said those words before waving at them to go to wherever he was to go to.

Simmons in the background had put a hand on his nape and rubbed it as he looks at the other direction. Mr. Rodriquez was not that far away from the truth. Samuel James Witwicky is a born leader and a fighter… but he was sure that their leader has no intention of mixing with political affairs even for the near future. He was more of the on behind stage where someone goes in front for him and that someone what his second-in-command had always been.

Sure he was older but his own ranking in their group was two to three levels below him. He knew his place and the others knew as well… but as Simmons who had some title issue, that maybe kind of a problem with interacting with his leader.

Sam's head soon shifted to the left as he gestured him to get into the room where they had been. The older one nodded as he opened the door and let the other in.

Before the ex-Sector 7 Agent closed the door, he made sure that no one had seen them as he held out his cell phone to the ground. It took a second to turn into a little spider device as it depicted his and Sam's holoforms; holograms that has a real physical form and can interact with others the way the owners would act.

That little creeper crawled in a pace that showed they had round the corner to the direction of Simmons' quarters. It was now up to the nano particles and holo light to get to the room without any problem. Besides… The man knew that that gadget would work up to its creator. Their inventor is inhuman after all… from brains and in the inside only…

Closing the door behind him, Simmons slowly faded as a new person emerged. Sam had also disappeared as Samuel came. The proud leader stood in front of his subordinate as he leaned on the long black steel table with his arms crossed and face blank.

"So Reggie… How's it goin'?" Sam's informal speech was still present but his once cheery voice took on lower octaves and high volumes of seriousness. To this, the older man didn't respond as he remained in a bowing position known to give the other respect. His right arm on the side as the other hand was placed ever his heart. He was on his left knee and the other pressed against his chest.

"I humbly apologize for my insubordinance to my true leader." Reggie's tone held submission as his face remained impassive. Simmons' defiance and arrogance was gone as his eyes stared down to Samuel's feet.

"There is no need for apologies for something we can't even control in our deception. You've known I could be cruel and I have spoken true to my words about punishable acts… but I deem that situation not worthy to be given more thought as it is." Samuel stepped forward and placed his hand in front of him. Reggie visibly sighed in relief as he took the hand and stood up.

"Well… this is not what I am here for. You know that right?" He started again with the hidden rage showing on his features.

"Yes. This is about the summit, right?" Reggie said grimly as he remembered the foul exchanges between the ranks and their group.

The summit the other week had not given them the chance to interact fully. Many eyes had been on them as always with some holding death threats. When was the last time they had been stared upon like that as a group? If Reggie could remember right, it was the time where their verdict was given. The verdict where he had been able to back out from with the help of their SIC as a sacrifice.

He still has to thank and greet that person for he hadn't been able to on that summit. The first time ever he saw her, his regret grew. The pain she must have felt would be far worse than he could imagine. Her eyes shone steel that time with bruises still marring her pale vampiric skin. For so many years of isolation and torture, he couldn't blame her for looking and turning deathly like a zombie.

"Olympus shall meet the titans once again…", was the only statement Samuel had said that made the other grow his eyes into saucers.

"B-but! It's too soon! W-what h-happened?!" Reggie couldn't believe it. Are all of his efforts for none? Trying to keep them alive and everything, even sacrificing his own life… His savior wasn't reprogrammed or dead. He refused to acknowledge that… but the thing that happened in the summit and the capabilities that their organization had shown and improved the last few years… no. She couldn't be.

"She isn't—" The man was snapped out of his turmoil as the other cut him off with a hand raised.

"She isn't, Reggie. Our oaths are solid and no one could ever bend that… Don't forget that Reggie… We may fight, we may deceive each other, but in the end… who do you serve?" Samuel leaned forward as he stared at the other's eyes.

"You…" Was his breathy reply, earning him a nod of approval and a smile. Just then had Reggie realized… They were living in deception. Noting was true…

"She… faked it…. Didn't she?" He asked remembering the girl sitting obediently besides their Superior… like a pet with a leash. She became a doll to him that time, a mechanical cyborg that is programmed to act what is appropriate for their organization.

"For the flower had bloomed and soon the winter will come…" The cryptic statement still amazes him as they both started to smile at each other. The other's crushed hope growing once more with both of their queen and king back.

"So the game begins… Our pieces are complete…. Let us now taint what they think is pure with black, shall we?" Reggie smirked and nodded to the man.

This face to face meeting was the first after so long. He couldn't help get excited that something was up again. Whatever it is, it would be their last from what they would discuss.

There was a saying that once the third strike fails, then you are out…

* * *

 **Location:** Diego Garcia **Status:** Determined

 **Journey Entry**

 _They won't forget where we had started…_

 _None of us will for everything had shaped us to who we are now._

 _All we could do is accept what had happened and be prepared for what would come forth…_

 _But we when we say that this is enough, this is enough…_

 _We won't stand at the sidelines anymore._

 _As soon as the forth is built once again…_

 _The resistance would soon arise again._

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **There! I cut it off here. It was just too long.**

 **Beta: Retrokill :D**

 **Discalimer is that I only own the plot and my OCs…**


	8. The Enigma and The Sulking Part 2

**Chapter 8:** _The Enigma and the Sulking Part 2_

* * *

 **There are times when we need to lay low in the dark and never speak up… for the choices are dire when the truth is laid out.**

 **~Dreamaholicme~**

* * *

Back to the Autobots at the main hangar…

It was really processor-wracking when the scout was utterly not responding to them in anyway. Ironhide was the first one to come near him and talk him out of the state he was in… only; it had proven the weapon specialist to short circuit and take out his cannons.

Even when he pointed and threatened the youngling, there was no response making the thought of shooting his adopted youngling sound sweet. He was about to shoot his cannons when Ratchet came and gave him the wrench. That had managed to ease his processor and give the medic a chance to try his own way.

Like the black mech though… the medic produced no result of any movement even if he had threatened Bumblebee in getting twice the amount of checkups he needed to attend to. He knew that the youngling likes to miss his appointments…

A klick or two of silence had rained on them until the medic took out his wrench and utter curses at him. He missed his target when Ironhide tackled him and tried to calm him down too. On the other side, Optimus saw each of the mech's trials fail. If it weren't for the fact that they knew the youngling, the scout could be accounted for as an ordinary vehicle only for he had not flinch even the slightest fear or wrench.

When Ratchet and Ironhide came up to him… He knew that he should take action now. He went near the silent scout and carried him without protest into the safety of Med Bay as the other two mechs followed. Some of the soldiers had found it amusing that Optimus carried the alt mode of their scout like that… It was like seeing a father carrying his stubborn son to somewhere as his face showed concern and determination.

When they got there, he settled Bumblebee down gently on the berth and waited for him to say something. Optimus shook his head at the display. What had happened to the youngling to have him in a state like this? He knew of only one cause though…

"Bumblebee… Is this lack of interaction and response had a link with your relationship with your charge?" He said straight forward without hesitation. The reaction they all got from him for the first time that day was when the youngling sagged on his tires even more, confirming everything they had on mind.

"Can you brief me on the situation?" Optimus asked seeing that only forcing his scout would lead to him to co-op up more.

They waited and waited until the other started to transform to his bipedal form. His posture was slacking as his optics dimmed.

:: I think he had a fight with Samuel to have this kind of state. :: Ratchet said over to the other two in the room as he locked and sound proof the room.

:: That is impossible, medic… You saw the boy earlier… He was a bundle of hyper nerves as a face splitting grin was stapled on his organic face. :: Ironhide pointed out.

:: Let us talk to Bumblebee first before we get to conclusions, old friends. We should hear out our scout first. :: That ended the conversation as they faced the youngling.

The black mech huffed and scowled as he growled out. "The last time I saw you, youngling, like this was when you were a sparkling… What the frag happened to get you acting like I had never given you that sweetened energon?!" This made Bumblebee twitch on the face plates.

"Ah… maybe you didn't? And he is here now to take it all on you… even to the point that he had to take us with his sudden actions… Fragging happy-trigger-mech…" Ratchet played along as he faked scowled towards the other. He had even knocked his wrench onto his helm for leverage.

"Ironhide… I can't believe that you did that. Here I thought you like sparklings… this is breaking the protocols we have as an Autobot…" The Prime joined in as he stared wide optics at the said bot.

Ironhide gawked at this and thought that he was really being accused.

"What?! What in the blasphemy are you two accusing me of?! I did no such thing!" Ironhide growled as he rubbed his dent and glared at the two. With all of this, Ratchet noticed the same reaction Bumblebee had earlier… A little more and they would have their scout back.

"I told you, Prime! Are you glitching?! Maybe you should lay off the organics and defrag your systems while we are here?" Ironhide suggested with irritation as he glared.

"I helped you grow up Optimus… that means that you are also like him huh?" He suddenly smirked when the Prime processed his words.

"I'm a bad mech-caretaker now huh? Well frag you, you ungrateful little slagger!" Optimus flinched as the other bot poke something in him. Ironhide was really taking this seriously.

"Iro—" Optimus was cut off by another outburst of the mech as another and another came which made him sit on the floor with his head hanged down.

Suddenly, Bee couldn't contain it anymore and burst out into a static of laughter seeing Ironhide discipline none other than their Prime. Ratchet saw that the two other mechs weren't going to acknowledge this so he whacked Ironhide with the wrench again.

"Thank you for the wonderful show, slaggin' cannon processor aft. You did a great job at releasing the youngling from his trance. Now let Prime go. He did it because he deemed it to be helpful in getting our scout back." He said which made the mech frown and glare at the Prime muttering curses of his own at how he got deceived.

Optimus was a little slower to move as he muttered apologies to Ironhide once more. The black mech had only huffed at him and told him to warn him next time. Really, he broke Prime!

The other two turned their attention to Bee once again as Optimus look slightly unsettled as he looked.

"After all this fiasco, spill now Bumblebee or I'll really mean those nasty checkups…" Ratchet had bonked him on the helm as he glared at him.

He warbled in reply only to get another hit from the medic. "Use your com systems…" The yellow medic growled at him. He doesn't care if the youngling doesn't want to use his voice box but seriously, he needed practice again in Cybertronian language…

:: Sorry...:: That was what the three older mechs had heard from him.

:: Really, youngling… What has gotten into you? Judging from the earlier question that Prime had asked… The question should be… What happened with you and Samuel? :: Ratchet sighed as he packed away the wrench and started to scan for anything that could give him an idea.

Bee was silent for a klik before he spoke. This time… he sounded really dejected and lost.

::Sam… I… *sigh* Did you old mechs felt like you've have looked onto something so much that you actually thought it was real only for you to realize that that was just something you thought while he doesn't have the same thought as yours?:: That was the statement or more like a question he said before looking up to them with sad optics.

::Are you telling us that Samuel isn't what we think he is?:: Ironhide said with confusion.

::I think the youngling meant that whether if we have been so blind to realize what we really are to others by what we think they perceive us of.:: Ratchet summarized as he rolled his optics at the weapon specialist.

Optimus gave the little one the answer he was waiting for though.

::If this helps… I answer yes. I admit that I have been blinded too much by my faith and respect for my own brother that I didn't realize that he was really loathing me for being given a spark. I had admired him for working so hard and doing everything with all he had… only for him to burst out and lash at me for being always the better one… for being the only spark that out creators see…:: The large mechs eyes dimmed as he replayed the memories. Before he could plunge deeper into his files, he felt some pressure went over his torso and a hand on his shoulder plates.

He opened his optics once again and saw that it was Bee who had given him a hug. (He was really coming in terms of how humans would react with each other in giving comfort huh?) Ironhide was the one giving him the pressure on the shoulder plates as his optics look sympathetic at him.

Optimus shook his head and just patted Bee before the little Bot released him.

::I'm sorry that I had made you reopen those files…:: The youngling said.

::It is far alright, youngling… It had been a light year since then…:: Optimus saw the nod and smile he got from Ironhide and Ratchet.

::Now back to topic… What happened to you and Samuel?:: Optimus said with a little laid back tone that made the other mechs laugh at his sudden change in demeanor.

Bee nodded firmly this time and briefed them of the sudden changes he had felt when a certain girl came. He told them the events when he had woken up from a long stasis lock that made Ratchet scan him multiple times only for him to say that he was functioning perfectly than ever before.

Bumblebee also told them about how the girl guessed something about him being a transforming robot car as he firstly thought about Sam trying to tell the other about his real form. This conversation got weirder and weirder every second as he continued.

Ironhide had laughed his aft off though when Bee told him that the organic femme called him Sam's baby. The laughing mech had pointed out that he really was judging from the wash and wax he sported when he came in. Bee embarrassedly informed him that it was the girl who did that without Sam's notice.

When the scout voiced out his thoughts about his charge and the girl having a secret relationship that Mikeala feared about… Ratchet cut him off.

::So… You are saying that Samuel might have been 'cheating' on Mikeala for a while now?:: The medic blinked as he processed the younglings story.

::Yes… I had monitored them and saw that he was acting more 'sweet and kinder' to her than Mikeala so is it safe to assume that they have a bond that can rival the status that she and Sam has?:: Bee wondered and wanted someone to talk him out of processing that.

::Before we answer that, please give us more facts and your observation… and what is the name of this femme?:: Optimus asked.

The Prime certainly knows that Sam and Mikeala are in a relationship which in their terms could be deemed to be bonded… So why was the boy acting so differently with this girl… If ever the other girl knew, the term he had research about jealousy and cat-fights would likely occur.

::Sam said that her designation is Nheil Anne… Nel for short. She has been staying with the Witwicky's for a week now. I got the point that Sam was excited and cranky the last time because he was supposed to see her last, last Friday ago.:: Bee informed.

::Judging from my search… she is a Witwicky, Bumblebee…:: That got the attention of the other mechs as Ratchet pointed out and mapped the family tree that the boy has.

::They are long distant cousins. Her great grandfather was Archibald's brother.:: That news made the yellow Autobot blink.

::Does that mean that they aren't in a relationship like Mikeala says?:: Bee sounded hopeful.

After having the talk about this with Mikeala, it hurt his spark that the girl had cried and locked herself in total isolation before he could get to her again. His last contact with her was this week's Thursday when his guardian decided to give Nel a tour around the town without him. That hurt his spark but it got him the time…

::Why not just ask about this from the boy?:: Optimus said which made Bee look away.

::I don't think he would give me the answer, sir…:: This statement was shocking the three… Had Bee lost his faith in his charge?

::I am not saying that I don't trust Sam anymore but from the way he had been acting these past few weeks after the last encounter… He had changed…:: Bee defended.

::I see no difference from the boy…:: Ratchet shrugged as he look at the other two.

::I don't know… He was always the same… only last week I had found him a little odd and you answered it as he was looking forward to his visitor… Annabelle always gets like that when I visit her.:: Ironhide said as he grinned at the thought of the little one clinging onto him again the next time he and Lennox take a week off.

::For me… It is a little different… Ever since the time that Samuel had reactivated my spark… A thin connection has formed between us. I see no difference in his movements when he is with us but I know that you can determine that seeing that you are his 24/7 guardian.:: Optimus said as he nodded at him.

::I still vote that you speak with your charge.:: Ratchet shooed them off deeming that their problem was solve.

* * *

 **Location:** Diego Garcia Hangar **Status:** Falling

 **Journal Entry**

 _Am I right to think that everything would be alright?_

 _When this foreboding feeling still nags my systems and warning me that something ain't right…_

 _What will happen?_

 _Please tell me that this won't be something out of the nightmares that he has._

 _My charge, my best friend…_

 _He gave me happiness that I thought wouldn't be able to me again._

 _This misunderstanding… I hope we could solve._

 _For I know that if this continues…_

 _A seed of doubt would inevitably grow._

 **End of Entry**

 **Bumblebee**

* * *

 **I had done it! And my arm slagging hurts now. Thank you for sticking with me in revising this! Thank you very much.**

 **Please give me a review**.


	9. Incoming

**Chapter 9** : _Incoming_

* * *

 **MiniAjax: I have done it! I am pleased to say that if this revision still confuses you then heck, I would be revealing every play I had in mind. Thank you for voicing out your thoughts and I hope that you would be able to review again.**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine. Where in Primus name did you get an idea that a fleshy like me can?**

* * *

 **There will always be times like this that some may take as just a coincidence when it is really not. Beware more of those who lurk in the day with you than those who lurk in the shadows to just scare you.**

 **~Dreamaholicme~**

* * *

Earlier that day...

Mayhem struck the residence of NEST as human soldiers run here and there to get into their battle stations. The Autobots who had just solved the problem with their yellow scout yesterday, were now all confused on the morning ruckus because no one had informed them of anything as of late. It was only a matter of time before one of the humans (especially William Lennox) to go and inform them.

When no one did as fifteen minutes had passed by, it was Optimus who had stepped up to the said major (soon to be promoted to colonel) to get the data they were held off from.

"Oh, sorry about that big guy… But I just wanted to confirm things first before I report. There had been sudden sightings on radar of Decepticon activity but they would always disappear before we could pin them exactly. The signal appears but not a second after seeing it, it would blink out as another comes up in a farther location." Will groan in frustration as the controllers did too...

Optimus looked at the screen and true to his word, Will and his team was really working double here.

The Autobot Commander stared at the screen and saw a signal appear only for it to disappear again. It happens in Egypt then to the Russian continent to Asia and the Pacific… It was all over the place and was illogical if you ask him but if a certain seeker in the name of Skywarp is still online, that would be more likely the answer to their confusion right now.

Optimus told them to try and get a visual on who was making that signal as he did his own research to try and get a match if the one doing this was really the said seeker.

While at a certain corner of that room, Sam and Simmons stood side by side as they kept silent and watch the scene before them. No soldier was idle so their presence were not acknowledged, giving them an advantage in this situation.

The conversation that the leader of the Autobots had with the major had caught their attention somehow in the long run when the bot asked what was happening. After hearing it, there was a sudden drop of uneasiness that settled in their small frames.

The focus they were now giving would shame a scientist trying to drop a chemical solution to another carefully when they stared at the screen to get their own analysis of the situation.

Five minutes had passed when Simmons snapped out of his own thoughts. The situation was getting direr than what he had expected and it seems that Primus really hates them since the day they were born… He sighed at the thought of how little time they have left now with this situation speeding up the process for them to act.

He gave the younger one a side glance to see what the other was thinking. It was a wrong move though, as his throat constricted for the nth time since the other came yesterday.

His mind went blank and words seemed to fall out of his grasp. He doesn't even know what to do right now even if at the back of his head he was screaming for his body to hide the boy away and try to save what was left of the other's front.

He was seeing that same look that had been burned into his mind since the first time he had seen and met Samuel… And he knew that everything was going worsen if the boy has that face on.

The situation was on his favor for now though as he swore mentally and thank whoever was looking after them when none of the soldiers' heads turn to get the sight of what little left of the mask the boy had to break in order to blow their cover.

"Sam… Hey kid… come back… it is still daylight here. Keep yourself together…" He tried to pull out that persona out of their leader as he acted half of what he really is and half of 'Simmons'.

The boy's cold angry eyes burrowed into him as he kept his eye contact… Simmons didn't back down and just kept staring at them without relent until 'Sam' came back. Just in time when Optimus and Will caught them…

"Sam! Simmons! What are doing here?" Will asked as he came closer to them with a look of curiosity. The two didn't want to make it hard for the man so they had met halfway. Sam was greeted the Peter Built truck before giving his full attention to the Major.

"We were wondering what was happening, Will. Every Autobot was jumpy when I had passed them earlier…" Sam shrugged as he laid out his lie looking too innocent and bewildered like he was supposed to be. Lennox had accepted it without a second thought then turned to Simmons for his own explanation.

Being 'Simmons' as he is… He stuttered and had stalled too often in coming up with a suitable lie. He was only saved by the shout of one of the controllers as it got both leaders attention away from them. Sam had laughed at his face when they followed as he teased the older man.

Like what Lennox told Optimus, he informed the boy and his companion. They saw the two suddenly look at each other but they only got more confused as they did gestures of some kind that they had interpreted to be a shrug and a scratchy-sniffy-nose. It was a signal from Simmons that says 'they're spread out' which Sam's reply was 'keep your profile hidden'.

Bee came a minute later and had excused Sam for a chat. Optimus nodded knowing what they were going to chat about as the major just nodded his head, not even sparing a glance as he remained focus on the reports he was receiving.

Simmons only rubbed his face when Samuel's and his eyes caught each other, another gesture for 'keep your mask on', which the boy had halfheartedly nodded to. The boy clearly has other plans for the youngling as he was towed away to another part of the Autobot quarters.

On the other hand, Simmons continued to watch on the screen and had focus on a certain group of dots that were clearly unnoticed by the others until the major got curious of what he was looking at. The ex-sector 7 agent's eyes narrowed on as he heard Will alerted his troupes to set a perimeter to get a visual on those dots as Optimus had dispatched his own out on the field.

Simmons eyes then landed on the forgotten spider bot that had crawled in haste towards him. The news he got from it made him somewhat stifle a smile/grin as it turned into his cell phone after ending the message it had been given. This was going to be interesting... He thought as he made way to the hangar where he expects their new visitors to come in while the others are too busy on their wild goose chase.

He casually walked by the soldiers like he was at a park, not minding the haste and speed that everyone was in. Ah… the good days when he does this with the others.

Idiots go in haste as he and his group stayed relaxed at whatever danger they were in with the boy at front to lead them. He paused at the hall way though and looked at the direction he knew where the boy could be. He would have gone to him to drag the other but what was the fun in that? The boy would soon find out about this so he just continued on grabbing the chance of having their guest first.

Whoever this was, it was theirs… Coming to base… He could only think that this was Leo… and whoever he was with would be some friendlies.

* * *

 **Location:** Autobot Command System **Status:** Excited

 **Journal Entry**

 _There isn't anything to fear when they are here._

 _The only thing that is bothering me through this all though…_

 _What will happen once we disappear?_

 _It does not take a great mind to know that connections had been established…_

 _Relationships had been formed…_

 _Most importantly is that there was new life born…_

 _What will become of them?_

 _Faith…_

 _That is the only answer I can give for now._

 _Primus, guide us._

 _Now… I'm sounding like an Autobot…_

 _Ugh._

 **End of Entry**

 **Reginald Simmons**

* * *

 **Revision complete! I had to add small things and cut off the other things. Yeah, this is what I call revised. Hope I hadn't left errors though.**

 **I am going to sleep now... zzZZZz**

 ***Loud honking***

 **Dream: *fells off the computer table* CRAP! *slides out of the chair and to the window* Shut the scrap up! Someone is trying to get an update here!**

 **Jeep only happily honks Good morning.**

 **Dream: Ugh...**

 **TBC.**

 **[Retro: Beta approval: Yes; Not many errors...Although it could use a bit more life…Other than that your good to go!]**


	10. Initiate

**Chapter 10:** _Initiate_

* * *

 **Fun fact about being in a tight situation, there are no ropes but you can see no other way to be a Houdini...**

 **It has been a long time since I last updated and I see that my sleeping patterns are quite off. Sorry if this took as long as a month of me being busy. Hey, I am currently doing commissions and such as I earn something for extra. Though I forget to post the final product at DA.**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine.**

* * *

 **Believe in what you have and know that no matter how hard the path is, your belief would pull you straight… Well… SOMETIMES…**

 **~Dreamer~**

* * *

Once Bee and Sam reached the Autobot Rec Room that was installed the same time as the human's Rec Room was, there was a pregnant pause between them that filled the air. It was quite suffocating even for the yellow Bot it seems as he placed his charge down the giant size sofa. He then, in turn, sat on the floor to meet the other face to face or in their case, optic to eye.

Bumblebee was clearly tense if you ask Samuel. Just by thinking that it was his fault sent glee into him to a certain level but not falling on the category of sadist or lunatic.

Samuel knows that if he plays his cards well, he would be done with this conversation as soon as possible so he could do something else he had in mind. Besides, after that sudden rise in 'their' enemy's activity, he should be in his room going through some things with the others.

He sigh irritated at first as a few minutes had passed with no productivity going on in between them. If his guardian doesn't pick up his bearings, he would likely waste more of his precious time here. Samuel needs to start whatever he planned on doing if the other won't keel over.

Sam took over his frame as his right eyebrow rise. He went nearer to the other and tilted his head upward to look straight at him.

"Hey buddy, why are we here? Optimus and the others are all in high alert back there getting ready for something…" He asked with the same boy-tone that Bee was familiar with.

This seems to ease the other so he kept it up. With this, at least Simmons won't grill him later for traumatizing his guardian. He was keeping his mask on… for now.

Bee snapped out of his stupor as he warbled and chirp with his optics flickering on and off at him. Was the boy supposed to be offended that his guardian seems to be in disbelief with this change in attitude? Maybe he had slipped so many times already making Bee accustomed to his slightly somewhat true self? Well… whatever.

"What? Is there a bug on my face?" He kept on asking as the boy that the bot had been exposed to since the time before Mission City.

He was the same boy that the others had guarded with their sparks and outright trusted after the first battle, giving him the title of best human ally. Was he really the best? or was he the worst? Samuel smirks mentally.

Another warble was heard when Sam made faces at him like what others do to babies. Looking up again with his hands still squishing his cheeks together, he saw Bee's helm leaned forward towards him, his optics inspecting him thoroughly like a mother ready to push their teen into the hot seat.

Good thing too for his patience was wearing thin again.

"What is it pal? You're worrying me right now. Want me to call Ratchet?" Sam asked in his worried tone as he glanced for a second at the entrance to indicate that he would do what he said. His right hand had lain still on the metal face plate with his own face showing his worry.

Bee's finger suddenly pokes him from the side out of nowhere. It was amazing that he didn't twitch the bad way and just let the other continue.

"Sam?" The British boy tone of the mech was heard all around them, not like there was anyone other than them currently present.

"Yeah?" Sam responded but not looking at his guardian because he was too busy trying to stop him from poking.

"It that really you?" The scout said in relief as he scooped him up and gave him a robot-hug.

"Yeah, it is me… What are you talking about?" He acted confused and a bit of worry dripped from each syllable he says.

"It's been a while… I mean, you haven't acted normally since last week and here I was beginning to think that maybe you were just…" The scout's voice died down to a whisper.

If Samuel hadn't known the Bot for years now, he would have thought that the other was just low on power or something as he slumped with dim optics.

The boy knew what will happen and decided to just make it easier for both of them. He may loath what he would do but please save him from the torture of just being wishy-washy here.

"I know Bee… I've been such an aft to you ever since Nel came. I am sorry about that…" Sam said as he wince a little to portray his own somber expression. He also scratched the back of his head to show that he was really ashamed of his self even if he was not on the inner part of him.

"No… No, Sam. I should be the one—" As soon as the scout stop talking, he knew that something had come up, whether it was because he was being saved by Simmons or there was a real problem looming over them. He couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. One after another, the fraggers hadn't even given them a month at least!

"Optimus has requested all of the Autobots to be on a look out." His guardian said as he came back from the com.

"I am alright, bud. Go out there and do your worst…" With a grin, the scout chirp and went away to follow his orders. It seems that it was an emergency if Bumblebee just left him there to his own devices.

Seeing that no one would have the time to go into this room to help him get down from his perch on the sofa, he decided get down on his own. Funny, the jump down was like jumping from the second floor of a building but he didn't seem to notice as he landed gracefully on the bottom.

Any right minded person who would somehow see his amazing feat would have said that he had wanted to go into suicide.

He dusted his self first before deciding to stride down the hallway, his destination was the hangar.

* * *

 **Location:** Autobot Rec. Room **Status:** Unamused

 **Journal Entry**

 _The seed of doubt has shown itself…_

 _There in that spark of my guardian so strong…_

 _Still believing that there is nothing so wrong…_

 _He is truly lost and needs someone to hold on._

 _Too bad that it won't be me…_

 _Too bad that it won't be any other than she…_

 _But with our oath still soaring above us…_

 _It will be too late to stop the first leaf from sprouting…_

 _This is going to be a challenge._

 _But I think the time is nearing…_

 _Will it be good to add them to the Know?_

 _No, they won't and never will be good._

 _That is a fact that I want to stick along…_

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **I had to cut things and add things, I mean really… I hadn't really given it a thought but the last two chapters had been a mess.**

 **Review!**

 **TBC. Always...**


	11. Taking a Walk on Bitter Lanes

**Chapter 11:** _Taking a Walk in Bitter Lanes_

* * *

It was chaotic at first with all the blaring sirens and military men running around amok and such. There wasn't really time to be calmly striding through the corridors as they prepare for arrivals that were clearly alien in nature... but for our resident civilian squishy, there was.

He strode through the halls like he was walking in a park with small smile plastered on his face. Samuel had gotten up earlier than necessary that day without alerting the others, basking in the morning sunlight.

This activity had become one of his favorites ever since Nil had come back. The sun early in the morning was her favorite which he hadn't questioned why. Being detained for more than 5 years does that to a person especially when that person is an outdoor loving girl.

It was a surprise to all of them in his group, really... That after so long, she had been given a release. After 5 more years of detainment after him for an action that they had a right to do, had truly devastated his group in more ways than one. She was their heart while he was the head… She cared for all of them and made sure that they had this type of chain surrounding one another.

But that chain had broke along with some of their hope. Their defiance had also given her the most brutal backlash among all of them since she had begged to suffer for the others.

That reprimand should have been his and the other girl's of their group. If it weren't for the fact that he was needed for another slagging mission in saving all of humanity and that the other was pregnant with her mate and would be soon to be husband in human terms -which they have been hiding from the organization until now-, she would have been among them since the last release. He would have trade places with her back then so she could immediately get out of the torture but his Superior has other plans it seems… And that plan involves them being separated and reprogrammed one by one.

What he calls reprogram is not like what others do to a computer… No, it is certainly not for if you reprogram a machine, you would change its own system and wipe out the data it has since the beginning. For them… to be reprogrammed is to be 'displined' and be 'taught' how to think, to act and to react to many situations according to what is 'right'. Kind of like change the morals or protocols of the Autobots.

Luckily, Reggie was the first one to be let out with his group's safety in mind. He but all just convinced his reprogrammer that he knew every slagging thing that he needed to remember before submitting to being observe for a whole month. Then he was tested on the field and monitored throughout the entire lifespan of whom he created 'Simmons'.

The old man was capable on his own. Assuming that no other complications would be sent on his way, he was able to help them from the outside and was able to keep them sane and going until the date of their own releases. The hellish days seems to be less hellish when the man would be the one to coordinate their movements…

Reggie's background is that he was the very first in their line that was created successfully by their organization. After so long of failed experiments, he was able to survive the extensive changes they had done to him. From electrocution, to stretching and enhancing brain's cognitive process… every slagging experiment was worthy to be called an illegal torture and sentence game for worst criminals.

Samuel admits that the man is wiser through experience but he lacks the improvements added to the newer generation. All of the newer subjects had special capabilities that human's can't even comprehend how one of them could do it.

But the lacks of these things doesn't bother Reggie, along with the fact that his group members were younger than him. Not at all… If it did, he wouldn't be one of them for the man had long since earned and gained their respect to be one of them.

Betraying the group he had come to call family was not on their top list so the act he had done that time was for merely trying to keep things under control from the outside before everything blows scrap on their organization's face plates for being slow-processor-ed slag-heads in tin can bodies. It was safe to say that they were the ones practically running it from the back stages.

How many times do you think had they been able to keep their organization out of the worlds mind…?

Thinking of their organization, he can't help glower at the massive shift it had gone through since they had started in it. Apparently, before it turned to downright like this, it was safe to say that everything was running on a good cause.

But since there was nothing permanent in the world other than change and taxes, that cause had also morphed into something awful...

It was the same thing that happened to the cause that the megalomaniac Decepticon leader had. The once ever so lovingly and honored mech that was known to be the almighty and powerful Lord High Protector of his race had been eaten away by the change and had turn to the blood lusting one.

Samuel couldn't help wonder what could be if time was nonexistent as stillness reined on them. It was an easy question… Stillness equals to stagnancy. Being stagnant equals no change and then no change means anything… Simple right? Well… not.

He chuckled at the thought of how time could have such a dramatic influence on a processor or mind. Added to that fact are the factors that would likely effect the growth, implementation and perception of other things... It is like a stack of dominoes in a line, if one tumbles, it will take another one with it and will continue on until nothing is left standing.

It their organization, that effect will soon occur…

As of late, no one in their organization had been suspicious of his and his group's actions. Even at that pit-spawned summit that they had set-up to see how their reunion had gone… No one could tell that something was up again with them.

Their mentors in the art of Deception had no clue that everything is a lie about them. When one by one they entered the old private mansion in Chicago, none of his group had given recognition to one another. If ever one of them did, they were rewarded with a glare by the other. They had to act like they had broken away like what their Superior had wanted.

On the veranda, over looking every single member of their organization, Samuel sat emotionlessly besides the old man he had come to know as none other than his great great Grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. The man is whom they call the Superior and despite his old age, he still looks like he is able to run a hundred miles and still have some energy left for another activity. Attest to that is the way he had managed his organization for so long in the dark while keeping his own company alive and conquering the business industry with his long time crew.

Nil was sitting on the other side of the man with the same emotionless expression he had on. They were careful to put bruises on her to show that Samuel had not been happy to see her the time she was given clearance to visit her leader. Ron was puzzled at that but when Sam explained that his reason was his mom, the man had shut up instantly.

The other man did not give away any information about them anymore when it had come to the interactions in their household and Samuel was relieved for that. One more seed of doubt was immediately killed.

When the meeting started, his grandfather addressed Sam to the others and rewarded him with applauds for keeping the oath of their organization. Protecting humanity was their sole purpose and nothing else. Archibald had also said that his heroic act wouldn't go to waste even if he had stayed dead that time. It was just a sign that his purpose was fulfilled.

In the inside, Samuel had seethed at that. _And what?! Leave my group in your hands to be used and be sacrificed too?!_ He couldn't help but think how sweet it was to kill him then and there.

:No, calm yourself… We are outnumbered here and I am not planning of any one of us to be wasted right here and right now…: He heard her voice in his ear piece but when he fake-glared at her direction, she wasn't even moving her mouth. It seems that she had created telepathic communication now…

:Sweet, right? Helps me stay sane when I was still held behind confinement.: She sighed and then her presence left his mind. Too soon, he heard the Superior's voice address his group to come and step up on the stage below them.

They went down there and stood in silence with each other. Seven people stayed in silence as watchful eyes stared endlessly.

"The summit held today is for not only to recognize the Humanity's survival, for here in front of us is the recompleted Elite team… Our cream of the crop has once again come back!" The oldest man shouted in glee as applauses erupted from the crowed.

The Elites stood before them with blank faces as their symbol –a small metallic figure of a shield with the earth behind it that was 1x1x1 cm in dimension- were once again held out to them as a sign for them to accept their title and responsibility.

Without hesitation, they took it one by one as they drop it to their mouths. It was a painful swallow but it fade away. They had long gone since mastered the art of eating and consuming metals –a skill that no others had known outside their group-. This will be the last time they would be able to see that symbol… and it would clearly be the last time that they would be made to take it out of their own systems again by self operation.

Once that was done, they went back to their post looking the same. Then the event went on to introducing the new candidates for the next generation of Elites and other matters like the missing bodies of the Cybertronians they had killed and collected.

The summit ended that afternoon and they went back to their routine of deception.

* * *

For the organization and his father, he was the Sam as of late; the kind, efficient, geeky but super smart and a wonderful leader… not the Samuel that they had stubbornly tried to wipe off.

How foolish of them to think that the wounds they had inflicted on them could heal with mere apologies and gifts throughout their life span. Giving them freedom once again was a mistake they would really soon regret. He promised them that.

Samuel really doesn't like where everything was going for now but the more he stuck around to find out, things had been coming a lot nicer to work with, minus the getting killed and stuff. This also takes him away from the boring educational facilities that he was subjected to.

At least his best friend would be finished once they move but what was the point? None- nada… They were just wasting money on them when they really shouldn't have to. But certainly, they were thinking that having a record within the US government would lessen the strain they had to be in whenever identities are to be verified.

Taking about verification... The new comers are in ETA about 2 minutes from now and he clearly wants to be one of those who greet them without cannons and such… War driven mechs had the tendency to be worried over their afts even though they were allies. With these new additional also, he would likely want to see for himself if they were to possible threat to their plan.

Once he had got to the entrance of the hangar, he saw Simmons grinning madly to his self which was natural if others hadn't even batted him an eye or asked if he needed to go to the loony bin. The others had their guns and weapons out as his earlier companion stood in his battle position besides Optimus, with his battle mask on.

The lack of mechs here gave him the idea that maybe that was the reason Bee had to respond immediately. All of them waited, staring at the large hangar door as if there was a hideous looking metal aft head in the name of Megatron, going to come out and bite them in the aft.

He chuckled at that but before he could the hangar doors broke loose.

* * *

 **Location:** Diego Garcia Main Entrance **Status:** Amused

 **Journal Entry**

 _One step, two step…_

 _Things are worser than what I had expected._

 _Third step, fourth step…_

 _The cracks are getting wider and wider._

 _Fifth step, sixth step…_

 _We need to mobilize._

 _Seventh ste- whoops…_

 _She slipped._

 _Slag._

 **End of Entry**

 **Samuel James Witwicky**

* * *

 **Done! :D I hope you all understand now… Well… not really. I have too many things left out but at least I filled out some right?**

 **Any questions? Review!**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

**Chapter 12:** _ANNOUNCEMENT 2_

* * *

 **NOT A CHAPTER! BUT** **PLEASE READ AGAIN** **.**

 **I apologize for taking really long with this. But please, don't hate me. I tried my best but it wasn't enough.**

 **Now I am declaring the week you guys have been waiting for!**

 **It is officially my TRANSFORMER WEEK where I would post a chapter every day for the whole Week!**

 **Thank you to those who had waited patiently and prayed that I come and slagging announce it already. *laughs* those were amusing PMs. Thank you also for the concern!**

 **This notice is also not only to inform you of the best week ever of me updating but also I am here to announce that I have REVISED the whole story to make it comprehendible.**

 **I would wait for the reviews and see that if it was all worth it. *sigh***

 **[Retro: Beta Approval]**

 **I gladly announce that I am thankful to my Beta's Retro and HeartGuardianSol for helping me improve my story.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own TF! Only my OCs and plots.**


	13. I Am On My Shocks

**Chapter 13:** _I Am on My Shocks_

* * *

 **TRASFORMERS WEEK! Let celebrate! Hahaha.** **Please Read the last chapter to know what has been going on** **!**

* * *

 **Meeting new people is the best thing a person can do but keeping the Best of them is the hardest after meeting another new.**

 **~Dreamaholic~**

* * *

The door was in shambles as dust flooded their visions. No one can see but they stood there, more than ready defend their selves from whoever was causing this. As experienced soldiers, they won't move until a signal was given so they waited until their survival instinct kicks in. It always had helped them in situation like this.

"My scanners tell me that they are really here!" An excited and quite mechanical voice exclaimed from the direction they were facing. It made the soldiers confused but if you look at the mechs present, they were in a state of utter disbelief or as to say… shocked.

"Why can't you guys just knocked?!" Another voice angrily shouted in between her coughing fit.

When the dust cleared, just them were they able to get a clearer view on who they were taking on. On the other hand, Bumblebee was in a state of wanting and not wanting the owner of the second voice to be who he was thinking of. It was too soon for the familiar one to be here! He stared at his charge that was also in like him, in shock.

If Sam could be seen as shocked, well, Samuel was not… His original self was gritting his teeth as Reggie grew confused. The man had b-lined on the way to stand beside him but had no intention of asking whether his suspicions were right... Both couldn't believe that she was here of all the places she could have been.

There, at the destroyed entrance, stood the new mechs that they hadn't seen before and a lone girl gasping for air. Nil was there, holding onto the digit of one of the mechs!

 _:I am terribly sorry, Sir. The plan had failed to initiate. These mechs had caused a mishap on our part as well as our organization...:_ Came the voice of her's into their heads. Reggie could only try and miff out his shock as he shouted to the black and white mech to let her go while Samuel's anger flared high.

This wasn't a two way communication but Samuel wanted explanations now. Forcing himself, he tried to grab her presence in his mind and shove in his thoughts to her. His anger immediately dissolved when she had jerked and fell off her perch. Thankfully, the mech had the decency to keep an eye on her and manage to prevent her from going splat on the ground.

 _:T-they…:_ Samuel couldn't help feel sorry at what he had done when her reply came out breathy and slurred as she stuttered.

 _:…had sheen me behing c-cornerhed by d' organization… a-afther inter-a-acting with one of the unfriehndliesh… T-they had thought that they wehre bhad p-people when shuddenly, the Decepticons cahme c-crashing in on us. I-it wahs a three whay split for meh a-as Prowl w-won't let meh out of his shight:_ She managed to reply out.

* * *

She felt sluggish… so sluggish wherein her muscles felt like goo and her brain just started to feel nice and lazy. This was because Samuel had to do that to her brain frequency. Their leader had to touch her and distort her resonance with them. They were still new to her so her control was not yet that strong to handle emotions… and oh boy, his anger was so strong.

Her body had just slipped out of her control and down she went with gravity. She couldn't be thankful enough to her unofficial guardian mech that he had 'saved' her once again.

Her muddled up brain tried to sync again but she could only establish a wavy link. It was better than none so she reported what her leader wanted to know. No matter how draining it was and how painful it became, it beats having him angry at her.

Once she was done, her eyes tried to open once again. She didn't know that her eyes had closed… When her vision adjusted enough, she saw the mech's bright blue optics fill look down at her in worry. Nel couldn't help smile gratefully at him for what he had done.

This black and white mech was much like the Con she was talking to earlier. If it were not for the difference of doorwings, she could have mistaken him for Barricade.

If the Con had razor sharp edges on his frame, this one does have not… along with his door wings having a clear sign of 'POLICE' painted on it. His weapon also was not sharp and pointy from what she could remember.

The mech's designation is Prowl, the Autobots' SIC. He exudes this air around him of pure authority and no-nonsense making it clear that he was not to be trampled with... Although if it were a certain mech named Jazz then maybe he could bend for a minute or two. She had heard the others tease him of that certain mech at her stay with them. Whoever Jazz is, she was sure that that mech is as fun as what they had said him to be…

Prowl gave her a nudge before she gave her a slight nod. He then encages her in his servos to make sure that she won't fall off again as he bowed in respect to everyone, not minding the strategy that was forming in his processor for the organics still had their weapons pointed at them.

He couldn't help think that the human species were quite illogical, heck, he was sure to have glitched the first time he had accessed the World Wide Web! But Ms. Nheil had managed to minimize the impact of her culture to his processing units. She was also of great help to them from the point where they had rescued her.

If it weren't for her suggestions and improvising, they wouldn't have gotten here this fast and they would have still been lost on the mainland.

He turned to Optimus and saluted his Prime. After so many vorns, the mech had looked to be in better shape. Thank Primus for that.

"Autobot designation: Prowl. Reporting from Team Delta… Landfall had been an orn and 1.45 breems ago and rescue operation for Ms. Nheil Anne Witwicky had been an orn ago from human's that can be associates of the Decepticons... Casualties: Sunstreaker had sustained heavy damage while minor injuries were able to be repaired via self repairs systems and Ms. Nheil Anne Witwicky's skills in mechanics." His voice was as void as his face plates but he probably found the female on his servo amusing when she complained every time she was called in full name.

"Prowl! I told you already that it is Nel! Just call me Nel, darn it…" She lazily argued over and over again. "Call whoever Ratchet is… Sunny needs treatment fast…", was her next words as she slowly stood up.

The said Medical Bot didn't need to be told twice when he stomped around them to the wounded youngling being supported by First Aid. Sunstreaker's twin was also suddenly present as he helps Ratchet cart off the mech.

Before they could disappear though, Ratchet said some words.

"You little femme… If I don't see you in my Med Bay in a breem, I'll make sure to hunt you down. Thank Sunstreaker for preventing me from taking care of you first. Prowl! I need her in a breem! Be sure to take her to me. No arguments! First Aid, I need you to come with me this instant."

Nel blinked and picked on her ears before looking at both leaders facing each other. "Is it just me or did I see my mom again?" She slurred again as she gripped on tightly on the digit.

Her words earned her some laughs and agreement before it died down to get introductions rolling.

On left side of the Prowl is a youngling in gray, silver and black. This was no other than Bluestreak who smiled widely at them all as his optics scan through the silent room. He was clearly trying to stop himself from talking away and trying not to scare them away but his habit really gets the better of him.

"I hope Sunny would be alright… and hey, Nel, or do you want me to call you Ms. Nel? Or Nheil… but I prefer Nel so… Nel, are you alright? What is wrong… maybe you need Rachet now… or even First Aid. Do you want me to call them for you or do you want me to take you to them? And by the way, it's nice to meet all of you! I am Bluestreak but you can call me Blue... but then again you can call me Streak or just Bluestreak! Whatever you organics want to refer to... I know—"

"I think Bluestreak really fits you…" Epps suddenly piped up with Fig smiling widely from his side. "Si, mi amigo, you are definitely a streaker…" The soldiers laughed and got the youngling blush blue.

Soon, a red mech that had the same build as Bumblebee but the difference was the horns he had on his helm, came and slung an arm over Bluestreak's shoulder plates. "Way to warm the crowd up, Blue… Good job." He said with his western accent of a cowboy. Now this was new for the humans. They had been exposed to other mechs that had accents in their voice but this once was new and amusing. "Name's Cliffjumper but ya'll can call me Cliff. How's it goin' mechs?"

On the right side of Prowl appeared Mirage out of nowhere again. Nel still couldn't point out where is his cloaking shield located but if she could point it out and see how it works, she maybe, or maybe not, replicate it for their scientist who would love it.

"What is this crappy welcoming?" The bot said as he raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms over his chassis. He got warned by Prowl but other than that, he was free to associate with whomever bot and human he wanted too. Nel noted that the mech needs some human contact more to break that arrogance he held and strong dislike for their species. But she understood… Being born from a high class society like theirs, he couldn't help his self point that out. He may offend others but he really means no ill.

Prime was happy to see them again in good condition as possible with them adopting greatly with the new environment but before more of them get lost into the sea of conversation, he took a step forward and stood in front of his long time SIC. Questions were flooding his processor as he glance down at the girl that he recognizes in name before glancing to Samuel who had been in the same condition as his guardian. Both younglings were in shock as we speak.

* * *

 **Location:** Diego Garcia Hangar **Status:** Apologetic and Baffled

 **Journal Entry**

 _There might have been slight problems here and there…_

 _But don't be fooled that we have no more to spare…_

 _This is our last stand so everything is made up and planned…_

 _Strategies have been made and ready to face everything on hand…_

 _Let pace two begin once again._

 _Let us continue and begin._

 _My apologies on a job well failed…_

 _I hope plan no. 2 succeed._

 _It is up to you our friend.._

 **End of Entry**

 **Nheil Anne Witwicky**

* * *

 **TF no. 1, done! :D**

 **What do you think? Need some more action? Well… There is more coming on the way. Please stick with me!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't think I can own TF. Never will too…**


	14. Surprises and Comparisons

**Chapter 14:** _Surprises and Comparisons_

* * *

Optimus Prime sent out first a message to the other teams on the field to fall back again seeing that it was just a false alarm for the arrival of the new team. Ironhide responded that he would soon arrive there with his own charge contacting their new liaison for the other commander. The bid ol' mech was thankful for that and sighed heavily as he turned back to the problem and solution on hand. He smiled at them the new arrivals and gave them acknowledgement.

"Welcome back old friends..." His deep baritone voice was filled with warmth as he greeted them with relief shining through his optics.

"It's nice ta' see ya' too, Prime!" Cliff smirked as he went down to poke one of the organics who had been carrying some debri on his shoulder. That soldier had managed to not drop his load but he was surely surprised when Cliff did that again.

"Ar' these organics our friends? Y' ar' dey pointin' der puny weapons at us?" He asked without a thought that he had just offended the other and got a reaction out of the lot. Nel who had sighed smiled apologetically at the soldiers before she pouted at the red mech.

"Uncle Cliffy, I am organic too you know… Why don't you try doing that to me and see how would others react." The two had a staring contest before the mech nodded and apologized to the soldier who said it was alright… although he got warned that if he were to do that again, he would taste a nasty creaking from his frame. The mech visible shuddered at what offending object would it be this time.

He had a run with Nel and he learned the hard way that they are not to be messed with… specially if they are from military.

Bluestreak then shifted on his pedes to signify his nervousness. "Cliff… you saw what happened to Sunny, right? They injured Sunstreaker heavily and that would mean that they could too with us! We don't want them angry, right Prowl? They hadn't also fired at us so it is safe to say that they are friendlier! Are you guys friendly? I mean, you haven't blasted us yet and you are just on defensive which is logical if we came in like that. Oh, sorry about the door, I volunteer on fixing it if you like—" Bluestreak said in worry and fear.

"Wait… Human's did that to Sunstreaker?" Ironhide appeared with Major Lennox jogging besides him. They greeted the new faces as they land their focus on the one bot.

"Yeah… The one's that were going to take Nel away… They hit her vehicle and then took her out forcefully!" Bluestreak unconsciously flapped his arms up before bringing them down on his helm.

"Well, it was not so bad, Blue… My vehicle could have flown up and away but it didn't… I am also fine but a little messed up that time… Ohh… Now that you've mentioned it, Sir Ron will likely want some answers from me on how I lost his car…" Nel piped up as she tried to calm down the youngling. Talking while stressed messes the other's vocals.

"You are not that afraid of them…" Major Lennox pointed out as he saw her jump off of the Bot's hand and into the other one who she gave a hug to the face plates.

"After spending more or less than two weeks with them, I had gone immune to fearing them. Besides! Blue acts like a little brother… or my distant cousin at that… as Uncle Cliff became my non-biological uncle… then Sir Prowl acts like my guardian or dad… First Aid acts somewhat my mom, then uncle Hound acts like my uncle who loves to garden… lastly, Sunny acts the opposite of one of my best friends when it come to vain." She said without looking at who had spoke as she summed up what had happened the past week and giggled. Some of the mech's mentioned protested but almost all of them stayed silent and happy that she thought of them like that.

"We have a new civilian…" Suddenly, Mr. Rodriquez, the new liaison came. His tone was soft and careful but other than that, he spoke professionally. Being a 45 year old man with a daughter makes him want to act like the father when she sees another young girl in the face of danger. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't think that the Autobots were dangerous… it is just that the girl was submitted to a war without even knowing… at least he got the mechanics. But her? Maybe a few but not quite a lot…

"Good day, sirs. I am late for introductions, aren't I?" Her attention now snapped to the person infront as she smiled sheepishly at them. Blue put her down to her feet carefully and delicately like she would break any minute. Nel thought it was sweet but Nil would have like to avoid something like that as often as possible.

When he was sure that she could handle herself, he let her be. Nil may still feel weak but at least she wasn't jello anymore.

"Please to meet you… I am Nheil Anne Witwicky. 18 years old and a resident within Tranquility for now..." She carefully bowed to them without eye contact as Will and the liaison perked up at the surname.

"Well what do you know…? Witwickys are really alien magnets…" Simmons came with a glint of happiness and relief in his eyes as their visions met. Nel had also the same glint but in quickly disappeared when she saw Samuel.

Her eyes displayed sadness even though her face says she was shocked.

"Oh… now who are these people?" Mirage looked over Bluestreak's shoulder and saw the group of squishies ganging up in the little femme. He might not like all of them but he surely likes Nel… so if she were in danger, he would take in mind that her safety comes first among all other squishies.

"That is a good question, Mirage… Friends, I would like to introduce to you our allies, some of the people on Earth… These are the soldiers who had fought bravely with us and had helped us settle on their planet." He gestured the men that had been starting on working on the door.

"They form the organization of NEST and this is Major William Lennox, the commander of the wise and noble soldiers." He gestured at the Major who nodded and saluted to them.

"Then this is our newly appointed liaison, Mr. Rodriquez. He is in charge of facilitating the communication between their government and with us." The man waved at them and smiled.

"Then that is Simmons… former Sector 7 agent… one of the jerks that held Bee in frozen… but don't worry, he is harmless now… right, Simmons?" Sam perked up and introduced his companion. Simmons nervously laughed when he got glares from the new mechs as some –like Bluestreak- hid behind their commander. They didn't blame the bots as they eyed the man warily. They even had her move away from Simmons for a safety measure.

"Thanks for doing that kid… You ruined my untainted rep…" He huffed at the teen which earned him a snicker.

"Well… Where is the one you had said that had off-lined Megatron once?" Mirage asked as he scanned each organic soldier in fascination, most importantly was the huffing one in front of him, Simmons.

"Ah, that is Samuel-" Optimus gestured to the boy who was standing in front of Prowl who had Bumblebee at the side. The boy was twitching from nervousness as the scout was given attention by the girl with a gaping mouth.

Before the commander could continue on introducing the boy, they had all cringed at the screech that could have been equivalent to Starscream's.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY, WHAT IT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Came the girl's high pitched voice, clearly shocked and worried at the same time as her wide eyes locked on the boy to the scout.

"I think they know each other..." Their Spy Bot said in amusement as he darted his attention to the two organics that were gaping at each other. If he could have the leisure of sitting down with some high grade, he would do it. Organics for him maybe small and a little inferior but they could be a source of entertainment for him with their interactions and musings.

"Please lower the use of your octaves, Ms. Nheil Anne Witwicky..." Prowl once again got a protest from the girl as she huffed and gave her attention back to the boy in front of her.

After that brief exchange between Samuel and Nil, they returned to their personas and Sam clearly panicked under her scrutiny. Then they could see that a light bulb lit up on her face with recognition of who the scout was.

"Bumblebee...?" Her face showed that she was still thinking that this was ridiculous. If it was Nil though, she would be fairly amused at the emotion that the scout was displaying but she wasn't so she gasped as Nel. She even got a look from Sam before she turned and stared at Bee who warbled in reply.

"Oh, geez... I was joking when I had said that you are one of Voltron, I didn't think it was true!" She pointed at the scout as she gave him a sheepish smile.

Suddenly, some of the soldiers had cracked up, snorted or just tried hard not to laugh out loud. The image of the Bots doing a combination was funny and thinking of who goes where was amusing. If ever, they know that Ironhide would be the arm for his cannons. Rachet as the other and Optimus the head... Well... that leads to short legs if Bee and Sideswipe were to take the bottom... OH PRIMUS! What if it were the red and green twins?! They all laughed harder.

The others who didn't know just stared at them like they had gone crazy.

"Try googling 'Voltron' and see through the transformation and combining stuff…" Sam groaned in embarrassment as he tried to hide his face from the others. Nil could have said something other than that! Why Voltron?!

:Well… Want me to use Power Rangers?: Her amused but well voice said in his head. He thought twice before trying to do what he did earlier again.

"No… Don't even go there Nel… Power Rangers are not mechs…"

"But they have Zoids!" She perked up.

All too soon, their serious conversation turned to a fun one as the lost soldiers got the idea… They all started to share some ideas that the Bots found amusing too.

"Well... We do have Combiners already..." Mirage shrugged with Cliffjumper, not getting what was funny. Other's tried to explain why it was funny but some just gave up and just silently pity them for not knowing.

The Major and Mr. Rodriquez, who had the idea, just shook their heads and left them be. It was refreshing that they could see the lot taking it easy. A vacation may have calm their nerves a little but nothing beats the fun and laughter they get on the base.

* * *

 **Location:** Autobot Hangar **Status:** Silly

 **Journal Entry**

 _I know it is not the time for me to make fun out of the situation…_

 _We have a problem at hand and here we are caged by laughter…_

 _But laughter is the best medicine right?_

 _My girl friend would attest to that…_

 _Although I wish that after laughter,_

 _Sorrow won't come and ruin the joy._

 **End of Entry**

 **Nheil Anne Witwicky**

* * *

 **Yeah, I decided to cut it here. No action whatsoever but I think that over 2k words is enough. See you next time, gentlemen and women!**

 **Thank you for reading and again, for waiting ever so patiently...**

 **I don't own anything here, other than my OC and the plot. Voltron is not mine and so are the Bots or Power Ranger Zoids.**


	15. Failing

**Chapter 15: Failing**

* * *

 **Failure can lead to drastic changes when it comes and throws one off balance but remember that it is not the end of things for it is only the start of something greater.**

 **~Dreamer~**

* * *

"I'll help you guys give them a tour... but for now..." The major cleared his own throat and shouted at his own soldiers. "Back to your original post and I need that door replaced!" Than order caused all of the men to perk up and start moving once again.

The new Autobot-comers –minus Prowl- had gone into shock when the soldiers seemed to straighten up within mere seconds and started to get serious. Prowl approved of the man's unquestioned authority and decided to do his own duty too. He still needed to get the girl checked upon by Ratchet.

The new liaison understood what he wanted but bowed that if the girl was given harm, she was to be carted away and in the government's protection. The SIC gave acknowledgement as he disappeared with Optimus, Ironhide and Lennox to the Med Bay. They still needed the girl debriefed but it was better to let her pass Ratchet before she could be strained.

Bluestreak didn't know what to do. He would always stick with Nel when the others are away… but now, she was also gone. The only option he has is whether to join the boy or to join the one that froze little Bee… He had no choice though when the two human's walked out together towards to where he doesn't know where.

"Don't worry, Blue… Simmons really has change! And how have you been?" Bluestreak perked up at Bumblebee's voice and stared happily at him.

"You got your voice back!" He congratulated him and continued on talking about what he could think of until they had reached the Rec. Room of the Autobots.

"Uhh… where are the other two?" Bluestreak had then noticed that the two humans had banished but his companion didn't seem alarmed so he stayed composed.

"Well, Sam told me to get you acquainted here first, seeing that her cousin isn't there to accompany you. For the mean time, I am your guide." Bee faked happily said. For the scout, that suggestion had an edge to it. It seems like Sam had wanted some time away from them. And here he was again... blaming the appearance of the girl.

"But- aren't Decepticons—" The other mech worriedly pointed out. He had only just met the human but if he was an important person to Nel, then he would be guilty for not looking out for him too.

"Don't sound like Red Alert now, Blue…" Bee smirked as the two laughed out loud. They sat in front of the large screen and started to play a game that were redesigned for them, Cybertronians. Humans were brilliant... they have no qualms to that... and thanks to Sam, they had a ton to go through.

At least for now, Bee's sadness and insecurities could be forgotten...

* * *

"What is the next plan?" Reggie asked with a straight face as they pass the hallways to his room. Cameras were still in place but they could manage some small talk.

Sam was besides him, still intact and ain't cracking. That gave him a little relief but as soon as they entered his quarters, the face morphed into his leader face. Oh boy, this is not what he intends to face without an anchor.

"We need the whole story before we make a move again, Reggie. Know her schedule and release... We need her debriefed of the situation that we are going to face. Her expertise of foresight is crucial..." The boy sighed and sat down on the metal chair that was given to Simmons for his stay there.

"I may not be a great hacker but we need full access to the security cameras. I'll contact him for us... He is more experienced and knowledgeable in this field." Reggie was as a great hacker as the other but the other is cleaner when working. He walked to one of his suitcases and pulled out a small USB from one of its hidden drawers. Once he got it, he snapped it into two as a metal wire stayed in between. He pulled the plug and it bend to become the microphone.

The device, once small was now their secret communicator. It interconnects with the other members and is quite difficult to hack since the time the Autobots came and they integrated their technology with Megatron's security blocks that they had modified to become their own. This was a perfect undetectable and secure com link with heavy layers of inaccessibility. The only fault in this though was if it fell into the wrong hands, things will get very messy within their circle.

Samuel waited for Reggie to get the codes as he stared at the screen perform on its own. The laptop was one of the great inventions of their scientist so it was safe to say that it is secure as any other device they have on hand in their small group.

Once the screen morphed into one of the security room's monitors, they knew that they were online.

[Done... Is there anything else you want me to do, sir?] The voice was of their own as it came out of the speakers of the flat device. The other boy from the line knew that something had happened for them to contact him like this and with that, worry grew in him.

"Nothing more, Spitz... And don't worry. Just get that device ready for us when we make the jump. Over and out..." Samuel said with a soft smile. Getting the other as a roommate in the college he had the liberty to pick was pure chance.

Before college, he purely moved as his persona; inside and out, since he could not make any false movements when under his father's roof –along with the fact that he had a guardian 24/7. No one was there to cover for him; he was always on his own. Even if Reggie was there, the man had a bad record with his 'friends' so he was a no go.

Communications were still down that time and even the Sector 7 agent had no clue what had happened after one was released from their detainment under other watchful eyes. Each of their members was soon unable to be detected and they lost all means of contact. No one had seen one another since...

Sam hadn't located Reggie until he was carried off by Sector 7. He also hadn't seen Nil until she popped into his bedroom. And, now the first time he saw their scientist again, was at that college where he had a laugh out loud moment when the other gaped at him when had not recognized him at first.

Dear sweet memories of their meetings...

And for the duration of his stay in that college, Farsky and the other dude couldn't be seen again. Spitz emerged from Leo and started inventing and reinventing again. No one knew what they were doing that time... The scientist was as talented in deception as them... And all because of their meeting, they were able to pin point and detect one another.

Connections were made and bonds were re-established... done with that.

[Acknowledged... Over and out... But, is she really there already?] Replied the scientist's voice as he questioned his own data about the three blips on the same location.

Samuel had to sigh again and confirmed the thought.

[Darn... I'll be analyzing the event... Expect a report from me in a breem along with the abnormal activity within out ranks. Something is going on again, Sir... and I think the other won't be able to manage it for long. Over...] The little green light from the speakers disappeared and with that they knew that he was gone.

"Slag..." Samuel grimly cussed.

"Well... it seems not only our plans had been trampled with... If the report that she gave was true, then I think that change had made a move again." Reggie said as his eyes got a glance at the other before going back to the screen.

"We better get the move on. Get the microphone up and then we'll manage..." The brown-headed man said as his eyes stared at the screen also.

* * *

Nil didn't know exactly what to do... This check up with the CMO will surely alert him of her uniqueness; something that is not really normal for a human to have especially when the said power that made her like this was nonexistent. To her dislike, they were striding the hallways too hastily than what she had preferred.

Big mechs with their big steps...

"So, Prowl... will this be like when First Aid checks me?" She asked with worry dripping from her voice as she looked up to the bot holding her to his chassis. Nel intends to stall whatever pending doom was waiting for her at their destination.

"Our chief medical officer is First Aid's mentor, youngling... so you need not to worry about the difference on how they treat you." Optimus said from his position from the front. Prowl took the Prime's left as the other mech took the right.

She could see the human commander, which she knows to be William Lennox, sitting comfortably on the black mech's shoulder plates.

The guy must have noticed her staring at him so he gave her a wave. "Don't worry, I'll be there." He tried to reassure her.

But no... that wasn't what she was worried about... she isn't worried... She was shocked...

 _Okay... now this is... ugh... Why didn't Samuel tell me? I should have paid attention to faces earlier..._ She groaned internally.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it greatly." Nel's smile claimed her face. Her inner turmoil still present as she looked straight ahead again. _.._

* * *

 **Location:** Hallway to CMO Ratchet's Med Bay **Status:** Worried

 **Journal Entry**

 _For faces that had been thought to be lost, came back._

 _Nightmares came along with force to be feared with wrath..._

 _These thoughts of smiles and joyful act..._

 _All will burn in pain once more when all disappears in black._

 **End of Entry**

 **Nheil Anne Witwicky**

* * *

 **Whoah! I am going on a streak here. :D I don't know I am doing well but heck.**

 **Well, there are seven Elites as I said in chapter 11. Four are already mentioned... who else do you think is one of them?**

 **I don't claim any TF characters or the whole of it. I am borrowing... not stealing.**

 **Bringer of Bad News said I won't be able to update for my health is going down and burning again.**


	16. Foul Truths and Lies

**Chapter 16:** _Foul Truths and Lies_

* * *

"So, it all sums up to who these people are..." Optimus said grimly after Ms. Nheil told them her part of the puzzle... To her delight, she was able to stop her check up from happening while she downloaded necessary data that would cover her condition when Ratchet scans her. It was easy to drop the little needle-data and let it run throughout the said CMO's platings as it messed with his scanners.

Nel told them that she had been on her way to visit one of her friends on a large land –which was true- when she was stopped half way by a group of men in black. Their motives were unknown but they seem to have interest on her. Prowl was the able to pick up her distress that time as the others had followed in suite.

The battle was messy for them because the weapons that the men had were able to destroy their platings and injure their inner systems. That group had the power to destroy them theirselves which truly bothered them all... but they could only defend their selves because of the protocols as an Autobot had restrained them from giving harm towards the organics.

Prowl added that Nel had rammed the non-sentient vehicle she was in, into one of the vans that help one of the fire-arms to help their front-liner that had been greatly injured that time. He would have been offlined if it weren't for her. She got bruises but all of it had healed in the span of being under First Aid's care.

Not too long, the Decepticons came down and joined in seeing that Prowl and his group weakening. The other faction hadn't been that smart when they had engaged but the explosion that had happened had managed to cost them great damage as well...

Along with their escape, they took the girl and she helped them to reach the base and help Sunstreaker to stable and stay online.

"I didn't expect that I would thank the Decepticons for being glitch heads..." Ironhide said in amusement.

"And I thank you, Ms. Nheil Anne Witwicky for saving one of our mechs." Optimus held great amount of gratitude for her.

Rachet stood beside him with Prowl on the other, just over seeing the situation. Lennox was comforting the girl when she started breaking down from telling them what happened before she was saved by his bots. Freaky little buggers had scared the scrap out of her but her feat was really amazing. She was under pressure and in a deadly environment, but she was able to act accordingly and help who she thinks was good.

She had confirmed that the car she was using was of Ron Witwicky's but there were no other passenger other than her. Hound was able to snatch one of the weapons and showed it to them for further analysis.

To Ironhide's delight, it was stronger than the other small weapons –sabot rounds-... but to his dread, it may be smaller but packs the punch when aim at the right place... It could literally offline him.

Ratchet had pointed out that those people had experience also which Prowl had agreed to because as they analyzed the point of trajectory and hit of the weapon on their front-liner, they were all aiming for vital parts.

Optimus couldn't be more thankful to her for saving his mech even though she has a right to run and leave them behind.

"Metal or not, he had rescued me too so I have the right to not let my hero die!" Nel pipe out as she bit her lip. She slowly had calmed down and looks guiltily at them.

"I just wish that I wasn't a liability that time..." She added as she pointed about the scenarios that could have happened. She had even pointed out that if the bots could have walked away, then Sunny wouldn't be injured.

Sideswipe came up to her and scooped her up for that. He gave her an organic hug and told her that she shouldn't think like it was her fault. He had even joked that his twin always had a knack for the spot light so she shouldn't be blaming herself. She smiled at his explanation and they continued on talking about the stasis-locked twin.

It was a nice sight to see both the major twins united and Lennox have to admit; it was refreshing to see the girl smile although there was something nagging at him in the back of his mind.

With that finished debriefing finished, Lennox, Prowl and Optimus volunteered to give her report to Mr. Rodriquez. She was to rest for the time being in the Med Bay with Ratchet, Sides, First Aid and Sunstreaker.

They left the room one by one, unknown to them that they were leaving with only half of the truth...

* * *

[Science here, coming in. I got a satellite feed from the event. I'll send the files right away... It seems like our sister had a mash up with another group...] Spitz voice came once again and right on time when they saw that the conversation in the Med Bay had died down.

"Acknowledge. File transfer on secure line activated." Reggie said in with an astonished face reaching up to his voice. He was like in a trance.

[What did I miss, ol' dude?] Spitz was curious on why the man sounds like he had seen something fantastic. Wonderful! At least there was something good going on within the line...

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." Reggie said before he blinked repeatedly. Then he turned to Sam who had amusement on his features.

"She was that great, how? You told me that she had only come out a week ago... and here she is playing who and making me believed it too... She got the mechs wrapped around her finger!" The man practically cursed as his fear of her awakened. How long has it been since the last time he had seen her act like herself and a different person at the same time...?

[Reggie! WHAT. THE. FRAG. DID. I. MISS!] Spitz shouted furiously from the speakers.

The man snapped as well and that bloomed into a large fight between the two.

Back and forth, the two started to bicker... back and forth until... swoosh cam open their door.

In lightning motion, the brown-headed young man had snapped shut the laptop and continued bickering with Reggie who then turned to Simmons.

"Oh come one!" Simmons shouted.

"No!" Sam shouted back as he held the laptop to his chest.

"This is a new model and you want it all for yourself?!" the other continued as he fake brushed his hair. On the way of his hand to his hair, he got the com device and snaps it back into a small USB.

The two human's stared angrily at one another before Bluestreak worriedly asked whether the two were going to start fighting.

"Bee! Tell Simmons that he is old and that he doesn't know how to work a laptop! You have seen my mom, right? She practically murdered Lapi the last time I had lend her!" Sam turned to his guardian, ignoring Blue's worries.

"Kid, you are mistaking me for your mother! I am also not that old to not know how that thing works! Heck, I work with technology throughout my life!" He replied back.

"No. And no means no..." Sam turned and gave the device to his guardian. Bee dutifully stored it away before the fight could escalate even more.

"Fine, be like that kid. Don't come running to me again when you are in need." Simmons muttered as he stood up and stretched from his place.

Once the two stopped glaring at each other, the two younglings told the other two that it was time for lunch. Bluestreak talked away as he complimented Sam on picking those awesome games that Bee and he had played earlier while Simmons walked behind them, typing something in his phone.

They entered the large cafeteria and started loading some food into their trays before coming back out. Next, they went to the Autobot hangar for them to eat.

* * *

The Rec Room was lively as always and they saw the other mechs drink high grade at every corner. The only ones missing here though were the generals and commanders.

"Blue! How have you been?" Nel's voice rung in the air from where she was perched at this time...

She was on the large metal table where she was also eating. At her side was First Aid and Sideswipe who had taken an instant liking to her earlier.

Bluestreak had immediately brightened at that and he went and picked her up and answered her swiftly. She had laughed at how long his explanation and answer was but as the other came and joined her position on the table; she stood and smiled at them.

It took only a glance at the scout to see that he was still uncomfortable with her but she waved it off and greeted him too.

"Hi James, Mr. Simmons, and last but not the least... Bumblebee..." She smiled at the youngling and apologetically looked at him.

"Well, sorry 'bout calling you a she... and calling you James' baby... I swear, I hadn't known!" She explained, embarrassed.

Bee warbled at her reluctantly but it was at least something. Nel only pouted at that and turned to Sam who shrugged at him. Soon, she looked at the yellow scout and muttered... "...favouritism."

That got Sam laughing as she went to Blue and hug the other. For great measure, she stuck out her tongue at the boy and went back to eating.

Simmons slipped into his original face as smiled at them. He then did his forever ingrained habit and leisure: teasing.

"Stop staring, kid, before she melts...That is not a state that we would want her to be in... Try smiling and maybe you can hit her..." He said with a snicker as he got a glare from the boy.

"I am not hitting on her, Simmons. She is practically my best friend..." Samuel groaned at the early teasing that he had planned to avoid until further notice but fate has really just thrown them in another loop for them to be standing here together.

He let Sam take over as he stuttered with red cheeks; his eyes darting from Nel then back to the ex-agent when she stared at the old man in ridicule. Her irritation and amusement had mixed in those brown eyes of her's but her silence spoke volumes.

"When did a government agent became a love guru?" She suddenly piped out as she assessed Simmons from his head to toe with her eyes squinted and looking from the side. Her pointed gaze gave him the feeling that he was about to be sarcastically shamed to others... and he was right.

"... If ever though... What a bad looking cupid you are..." Nel suddenly crossed her arms and muttered her statement to the side with an innocent look even though she had said it loud enough to know that she was aiming for it to be heard by the said man. Some others had heard too and started to laugh. Simmons had managed to give them the stink eye to shut them before turning to her again.

"What?..." Simmons' eye twitched as he stood there at the side. That had started the a few sarcasms here and there to be exchanged as betting pools of who would win were created. In the end, those who had voted that Simmons would win for his tendency to be annoying as the pit, had lost the bidding when the man had caved in.

Score one for Nil's very effective reverse psychology and score zero for Simmons' arrogance.

* * *

 **Location:** Autobot Hangar **Status:** Irritated

 **Journal Entry**

 _Thoughts are only thoughts, not something real..._

 _But when tested and seen, they'll began and change ideals..._

 _Never had I thought that she would be unchanged..._

 _She's still the sunshine lifting colourful trains..._

 _But under that skin, I am not mistaking anything..._

 _There is something there being cloaked and in hiding..._

 _I wonder if our leader knows of this too..._

 _If not, then I think, All of us are heading for the fall soon..._

 **End of Entry**

 **Reginald Simmons**

* * *

 **Wew. And many more others to go!**

 **Disclaimer. I. Don't. Own. Transformers.**


	17. Silence is Golden but Gold is a Burden

**Chapter 17:** _Silence is Golden but Gold is a Burden_

* * *

 _For all their life span, they were fifty percent acting and fifty percent not. When was even the last time they had managed to be just their selves fully? Well... if Sam answered, it was when they were complete and all those people that were keeping tabs on them were gone._

 _It was hard for them to be complete... Because in their small group, Sam might be the leader but they still answer to another higher up. They have limited movements because of that and they tend to keep each meeting a secret so they won't get in trouble of something that their Head would deem to be punishable._

 _For all they care, the safety of one another was their first; especially Sam's... so they had all fabricated this persona of theirs that hides their true selves from the world. If they were to reveal their selves fully, it would have to be because there was a threat nearing or they had no other choice._

* * *

It was dark now and Nil knew that some of the residences on this island were already asleep. After the fuzz with Simmons earlier, she was told to rest without any protest as she was deposited back into the Med Bay. From her far left, she could see Ratchet while on her right –just a few meters away- lay Sunstreaker still in recharge.

Her discussion with Samuel has still yet to begin as she was beeped to meet him at a certain area on the base. It was easier than done but as she stayed silent for a while and observed the medic busying his self on his work desk, she managed to break away.

It took her about half an hour as she devised a plan to get out of there. She just needs to get to the shelf above and just a meter away from the medic's helm.

Ratchet was not to be belittled in this plight of hers so she took care in moving around him. Her stealth aided her greatly when she swung, landed and steadied herself on the edge of the said shelf before throwing something at Ratchet. The older bot was more aware of his surroundings than the yellow mech and attest to that was her draining device that was immediately swatted and destroyed by his servo.

She had to stop breathing for a second as Ratchet's audio fins perk up and tried to listen for anything. It was also good thinking that she had left that holoform in her place when the medic decided to look at her berth. His movements were cautious and very careful too. Any sound unorthodox was given a glaring optic or two.

This was proving to be more difficult than what she had first calculated... but that is what she likes: the unexpected and chances to improvise.

Giving the state that the mech was in, attention... She used his paranoid self to ensure that her plan B would work. It took a klik but it actually did the job. She had tossed something from the shelves to the back of the mech. It had shattered and gave a satisfying sound of cracks.

When the mech turned, she swiftly went back to her berth and stilled when the medic's optics scanned the room.

She heard curses and assurances from the mech saying that he was just being paranoid, making her smile and stifle a giggle bubbling up in her throat.

"There is nothing to be so paranoid of. Ghost are just animated beings that are created by the mind of the humans... slag- I am beginning to hate Sunday Ghost Storytelling, now..." Ratchet absentmindedly said as he bent down and picked up the cracked glass cylinder on the floor. He continued on ranting things to preoccupy the silence enveloping him. It was so thick that if he survives by breathing, he would have had a problem in inhaling...

"Werewolves, Vampires... Blah! All myths and stories... They aren't real... so are Ghost, the white-covered bloody ghos-AHHHHHH!" Ratchet screamed when he turned and was suddenly faced with the same white covered figure... only this time, it was Nel who was covered with her white sheets and was rubbing her eyes and hair away from her face.

She yawned at first before addressing him in her sleepy voice. When had she even got there? Ratchet couldn't have known.

"Ratchet?" She shook and wrapped her arms around her small frame. She was shivering and her eyes had tears on the edges.

"You scared me, youngling!" Ratchet had his servo over his spark at it beat unsteadily.

"S-sorry..." Nel whispered with a whimper. Her shaking didn't stop as her voice broke into hiccups. The medic thought that maybe something was wrong so he deposited the once cracked -now really broken- cylinder in the trash before picking her up.

"What is wrong?" The medic asked as he did a scan. There seemed to be nothing wrong with her so why was she on the verge of crying?

"I-I had a bad dream... then I-I say you and wanted to- but you screamed and I-I—" She stuttered.

Ratchet understood and felt embarrassed at that. He hadn't meant to scare her, really... He was the one scared at first...

"Oh, no... I didn't mean that. I was just surprised to see you up..." He picked her up as she sat on his servo.

"Now, what could I do for you?" He asked as he rub a digit on her hair.

"I-I thought I could sleep besides you... If you don't mind, I mean... I do it always with James... because I always get nightmares... but-but he isn't here now... And it is already night... I don't want to bother him... so I came to ask you..." Nel reasoned as Nil cursed on how long it takes to drain this mech's energy.

"Certainly... If that will help you—" And as soon as that, the mech fell into the waiting strands of metal that she had prepared for him to land into. Now this is plan B... To play innocent in front of the medic as she attach her second devise on him. She should have upgraded this device earlier if it had took that long... sheesh. She acted like a child...

After that, she pulled some strings here and there and directed the mech to his berth. It was a room away but this would be easier than earlier. When she got him on his recharging area, she silently accessed the memory banks which took quite a while.

The medic was a great programmer if you ask her... He has too many firewalls up to protect his systems as every corner of his processor has some kind of security lock. She had to cross multiple programs to delete every residue she might have left that could really endanger herself from the mech and then set up his processor on what should have happened after her act.

She added to his banks that the mech had locked the med bay and set himself on timer before going to recharge after making sure that she was sleeping soundly on his chassis.

Once she encoded one of his firewalls on it and ensured the pattern, she left his processor while wiping out every traces she could leave. She proceeded to contact Samuel and Reggie before swinging into the large bents in the Med Bay and disappear. Unbeknownst to her, there was a pair of optics watching her spectacular tirade from the point she told Ratchet her little fabricated story.

* * *

 **Location:** Medical Berth in the Hatchet's Lair **Status:** Amazed and Bewildered

 **Journal Entry**

 _What a sight to see after my optics had on-lined..._

 _To see the Hatchet taken down by the femme I had found..._

 _I always knew that something was different from her..._

 _From point blank and the point when I saw her..._

 _What she had done will never leave my mind..._

 _Maybe when she comes again, I could ask her for lessons if she will be so kind._

 **End of Entry**

 **Sunstreaker**

* * *

 **I know... Sunny doesn't do poetry... Hahaha.**

 **Amazing right? Please bear with my mind. XD**

 **Disclaimers, I love TF but I don't have ownership over it.**


	18. Memory Lane - Plan Failed

**Chapter 18:** _Memory Lane - Plan Failed_

* * *

Nheil slid through the bents, accumulating disgusting filth and dusk that had settled there within who knew how long. Crawling in this shaft was taking her precious time away as it ticked by... and this is bad for she knew that when she needs to go back, she would need at least double the effort and speed to reach the Med Bay before the medic wakes up without her.

She would have taken the shorter way –the door- but she wasn't taking any chances in getting caught striding through the hallways in the dark. For once, she knew that she was to exhibit deeper caution while residing here. The place was a private military base! She was thought to dare think of everything that she might face here while on this job... If back at their HQ, the superiors have doors that record entries and exits... She would keep it in mind that this place could also have one. It was safe to assume that the mechs have one too because their own technology comes from them after all –specifically, Megatron-.

And speaking of the job... It was a mission that she had failed truthfully and she couldn't help feel ashamed that a simple task like that got so messed up. She doesn't want to blame any of the Bots but seriously... They were the real reason she failed it drastically with her Organization on her tails and where likely suspicious that something was up again. Maybe... She doesn't know but there had been signs showing off from time to time.

Before the Bot's had appeared and before she had been stalled by the Gamma pack, she had a talk with one of the unfriendlies. Her mission included them and that was to infiltrate their ranks as she manages to stay alive with them while delivering necessary intel back to her group.

The one she had managed to corner was no other than a Constructicon in his alt mode. He was bartered right to the top from the bottom.

She found the mech that she had come to know as Hook, near the border dump site. How the mech got there when she got intel that the mech's fight had been in Egypt was unknown to her.

She acted like what other normal humans would do in situation when they see something still useful. Going up to the silent Con, she secretly checked his system's damages and proceeded to fix him slowly but surely. She has no classes in Medical Robotics but she had the knowledge of what goes where here and there.

Fixing him took about two days with the mech's internal repair system activated. With no energon for him to take in, she had managed on her own to make something suitable to energize him. It had really helped speed his repair drastically... By the time the sun was at 3 o'clock, the crazy things happened.

The mech apparently wanted to awaken right on spot when she had still been replacing fried wires and sparking wirings. She had managed to evade death via being mistakenly grinded by transforming parts when she noticed his breaking parts.

"Shit..." She cussed that time and soon jumped away to a safer distance, only to be suddenly wrapped in the metal rod of the hook. The growl that came out from the newly awakened mech was feral and had something achin' to break in there but she ignored it.

She put on Nel and placed on fear over her facial features. If the mech knew there was something different about her compared to other humans, she would have to endure greater damage than what she could have prevented.

Her eyes roamed over the mech's frame as he scanned himself. She couldn't help smirk mentally when his optics darted back to her and it narrowed greatly.

"Amazingly, you, little insect, had done a great job in repairing my systems... Even with the scarce materials available in this scrap pile..." His voice deathly deep as his optics blazed in fascination while he stared at her.

"W-wha-" Nil manage to get her voice to crack and her own heart to speed up. Not from fear though but from excitement and thrill.

"I've been observing you for the past cycle and can say that you will be a great pet." He said smugly as his other clawed-servo patted her head. "You will serve great advantage for us if I take you back with me..." He started to walk ever so slowly because of the stiffness in his struts.

He gave her a glance again and he hit his com links. "Thanks to you, I am able to speed up my repairs and am above eighty percent functional. Thank yourself that you are useful, if you weren't, I would have disintegrated you when I had first on-lined..." He stressed his words by gripping her tightly.

She could only let out a whimper when he did that. But as painful was this, she had felt greater pain than this... Their organization doesn't take any defiance lightly for they knew that it could grow to a resistance -which it did-.

One... Two... She mentally counted as the mech walked. Phase two was now on the go and she would have to be ready if she wants to accomplish this task without a hitch more...

THREE! She cheered when the mech's leg component's suddenly let out some steam and some gears flew out of place. That made him fall forward and let her fly out into the air... only to land near Ron's old bolt car. Seeing the distance, she endured the pain from fall and ran to the old bolt. When she slid the key in... Its engine could only groan.

She was so going to curse this piece of scrap if it fails her now...

"Come on... start... start..." She chanted as she saw the other started to get up. The engine had popped then, when the mech was about to reach for her again.

"Close one... darn it." Nil sighed in relief as she sped through the piles and manoeuvred her way out of the yard. She lured the other into a chase... It was funny that there was a Construction vehicle on her wheels and it was slower than anything she could think of.

Once she hit the road, she sped up more and decided to use her time wisely. She needs to get phase three working and that needs one of her friends on the move. She wonders if the other was still there but she has nothing to lose, right? She changes her direction and proceeded.

Just then, something caught her sight from the distance behind her. It was the Gammas and they had likely seen her movements earlier. Why did Archibald had these kind of groups: defiant and really annoying...? But her group was the one suffering from the punishments designed for traitors. This was totally unfair...

Shifting the crank and setting it on reverse, she flipped the car to back face drive. She smiled when she the other drivers locked eye contact with her as she waved at them. Ohhhh... they look grim and murderous –not like she wasn't familiar with those-.

She grinned mischievously when her communicator on-lined.

:You are to stop right there, Elite...: The gruff voice of the other man came through as she saw his mouth open.

"Sorry, mr. Gamma but you have no authority over me." She said smugly as she swayed through the traffic. For someone back driving, she was surely professional at it.

:Halt or we'll shoot... Don't think that you could escape us, Elite... We had been monitoring you since your release and we can say that the council made a mistake in making that decision. And also, you have contact with an NBE and even fixed it; when we were told to immediately deactivate it and haul it back to base... You have broken 3 golden laws and many minor ones that will surely not go well with the Superior once again...: The other said in a stoic but a little tad bit happy tone.

Oh, this was so on... She had just found the coloured ones in their game and she plans on taking them down hard; to never pose a problem to her group again...

As much to her amusement, the other seemed to be furious when she only stared at him with an amused smile. And she knew that this will soon be the start and end of the Gamma pack. An uncoordinated captain is the greatest weak point of a defiant group. Take out the captain; you take out the head in a dog, creating a less bite and feral mutt.

"Then catch me, fragger. I know you can't... Gamma..." She smirked at him before turning back again to her original driving position as she sped more. Calling him Gamma had made the other's anger flare again. A great way to intimidate the other was to remind him of the position he was in. Gammas are after all... the most inferior and defective in the whole pit whole of the organization.

They are defectives that wanted attention and to prove their selves that they weren't really as useless as others had thought them to be. As always...

She had managed to reach outer walls of the city when they had stopped her. Good, this will give her more space and lesser damage... And with this, maybe no one in their org will notice the absence of this group.

A black car skid to the front and it collided with on the spot was the driver... _so... they had planned this..._ She thought in amusement.

The white safety bag exploded in front of her and had save her from getting bruises... but as soon as the bag deflated, the car's door had been wrenched open and there went a perfect piece of metal.

She was yank out hard and then slammed into the hood with a gun pointed at her from the side. It was a plasma charge gun that held a deadly blow to a metal as strong as a diamond... But her weapons were stronger... if only she could reach one...

"Now look at who would beg now..." the leader she was snorting at earlier was behind her and pressing her harder into the scalding metal. It didn't mind her that much...

"Uh... who are you talking about, me?" She said innocently like she didn't know she was the one he was referring to. Her retort got her a butt of a gun to the back of her head as her chin slammed down to the metal beneath. When her head bounced back, her hair was immediately pulled and a head came besides hers.

"Who else, bitch?" The man said with a growl.

"I don't know... I was thinking that you were talking to your friend there at the side... I wasn't the one facing you, am I?" She just loves how the anger in him had consumed his other emotions and it all reflected in his deep cold blue eyes.

As soon as she was flipped, she was smacked with a gun to the cheek. It really stings... and with that, she knew that they were using bolts now. Electric charge was running through it.

"That hurt, didn't it? Want some more? Why, I don't mind, here!" He said sadistically as metal prods popped out of the butt of the gun he was holding. "Let's make this special okay? How about a million bolts for starters?" He once again cackled in delight... All his groupmates were at the sides, watching sadistically also.

He slammed it down into her right arm as red spluttered out. Then, she felt the current run hammock in her. _Nah... This was just the icing on the cake._ She thought as it came, comparing it with what she had gone through for many times before. The entrance stung but above all of that, nothing more as her systems tried and adapted to the current flowing in her.

"That didn't do the trick, huh? Well... They don't call you Elites for nothing, sweet... and I would be disappointed if that had killed you immediately." He said as he ordered one of his men to take out another zapper. The idiot died then and there when he slammed it immediately into Nheil's skin without even calibrating it to the same level. The idiot that tried to help the other died too... Funny how it caused a chain of deaths and injuries... 3 dead and 2 more who burned in contact.

She laughed out loud and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't even done anything and here they were, killing off each other!

"Shut up! Shut up!" The leader furiously shouted at her as he left her with the device still doing its trick on her.

"HAHAHA! B-but, sir Ga-HAHA- ma..." She tried to speak but air seemed to be lacking.

"Shut her up!" He shouted to the others who were hesitant to even move close to her and looked very confused on what to do.

"T-this... *hic* is P-priceless! *hic*" She took in a breather as she took hold of the gun and pulled in off of her arm. The trail of blood slowly lessened as the wound closed.

"John... This is why you'll always be a Gamma..." She smirked at him as she leaned on the hood.

The man's eyes flash red with fury and he jump at her in pure rage and thought to kill. He was so close... but not close enough. She looked down and was ready to slide down when suddenly... a giant metal hand swiped him to the side. The one named John hit the side of another van and fell limp.

Nheil had to bit his lip. It was someone metal... and she knew that there was only one specie hiding here with that kind of body structure. It was Sam's friends... This will doom her!

She let her persona take over as her eyes slowly build up tears that flowed down her face. She clasp her shoulder and shuddered while she tried to act feeble and weak. In just a second, she felt herself swiftly held in a servo. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the servo of a black and white mech that had some other vehicles transforming at the sides.

She cursed mentally... Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen! This will surely destroy the plan! This group was way off their landing schedule and were due in a week! WHY IN THE PIT ARE THEY HERE ALREADY?!

All hell broke loose and a gun fired at them. In just a click, she felt herself be pressed into the mech's chassis as the hand protected her from the debris. She knew by the mech's groan that he had been hit... and she knew well what had happened.

The blast had chipped off the mech's shoulder plating as he cried in pain and shock. That was given, seeing that the weapon that the organization has is designed to terminate his species. The one that had aimed was inexperienced but did a good job for shooting. The impact it caused was dire to the shooter though as his arms lost its place in the socket.

"Fuck!" The shooter cursed as she mentally sighed. The Gamma pack...? Goners...

"FIRE! ALL OF YOU IN BATTLE POSITIONS!" John screamed as he threw away his comrade to the side. Poor man had a chance to live... if he hadn't done that.

It was all explosions and fireworks. The big guns were taken out and it did a great number in rendering the ones trying to save her, defenceless. Their armours had peeled off one by one and some energon flew out of the lines. She knew that if this keeps up, not only this would trigger the Bot's that Samuel was interacting with... but also their organization. The bigger the damage, the harder it will be to hide this...

"Please stay here, miss..." The once holding her now was a mech with gray and silver plating. It was a youngling...

As soon as he put her behind a rock... he left and headed off to help the others. She sighed and scratched her cheek. Her mission was totally unsalvageable now...

But maybe not! The Decepticons may be nearing but if she finishes this off early before they came... they could still take her! Or that she could slip out of this and still be able to complete phase three.

She studied the field and saw Ron's car. She hopes that it was still working... When it did, she cheered and immediately had backed away. But as soon as she backed away, he heard something or someone keen... It hurt her ears but she knew that it was from distress...

She was correct when her eyes fell on the yellow bot that looked worse for tear now... he had no arms left and there was a van with a cannon was aiming directly at his spark.

"Oh, for the love of..." She growl... No innocent being is going to sacrifice himself for jumping into battle when it solely was because of her. She wasn't going to let a life fade away when it had no idea what he was in for...

She groaned... This will not make Samuel even the slightest happy but she'll live...

Just then, she saw the some Decepticons came... this group includes Hook, Barricade, Starscream and three others that she knew she wouldn't be able to identify. They were certainly new arrivals also.

She groaned louder. Shit with the plan...

With that in mind, she revved the car and then drove it straight into the van. This posed to be really dangerous because the car was already damage and was leaking fuel. Sparks flew and she knew what was next. The cannon plus explosion will really destroy them all.

"RUN! ROBOTS! RUN AND TAKE COVER!" She shouted as loud as she can and took off with the yellow injured one. The Decepticons were busy with the humans so they had no clue what was going to happen. She could only pray that they'll come out of it alive.

When she tripped, she was immediately scooped up and placed on a warm surface again. That didn't stop her from dreading the explosion though... How many vans were there and how many kinds of gun with the same atomic power were there to blow up.

"RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN! THEY ARE ABOUT TO EXPLO-" She tried to warn them again and just then, a loud explosion of nuclear cause blew them off the ground. Even as mechs with giant masses, the new comer's weren't safe from it because the vibration in the air cause their systems to malfunction.

She flew for how long she could remember before she was immediately caught again in a servo and was shielded.

"Autobots, let's get out of here." She heard the one holding her say before she fainted.

* * *

 **Location:** Tranquility Outer Border **Status:** Faint

 **Journal Entry**

 _As the dark consumed me,_

 _My head was flooded with misery..._

 _The hands I have are just too small..._

 _The feet I have are just too short..._

 _Everything is all for naught..._

 _Now I am in distraught..._

 _Samuel, our leader,_

 _I apologies for Phase three..._

 _Plan B had failed..._

 _Plan C will soon be hailed._

 **End of Entry**

 **Nheil Anne Witwicky**

* * *

 **Yes! I have a new review and it was really useful at that.**

KayleeChiara: _If you put it that way. Firstly, I thank you for the critic. Yeah, I think my English needs more improvements but if you have just read this just now, I can say that this have been the most difficult story I have. The thing is English really is not my mother tongue... -but I guess that is why we need to learn- And another thing, this story is more difficult than the time/dimension jumping ones I have... I might. Or might not stop updating. Depends... :)_

 **I still haven't reached conclusions but I promise that I won't stop at the middle. If I ever update, you can or can not expect I'll move things faster until I get to the last. I'll be moving the plot in haste... would you agree?**

 _BTW! HNY! *coughs* Darn gun powder smelling smoke is getting into my lungs..._


	19. Plan C Initiated

**Chapter 19:** _Plan C Initiated_

* * *

 **I have reread this story once again and hey, I noticed that I didn't finish TF week. I'm a bit sad about it… so here… I'm trying to update almost all of my stories although I'm busy. And still, I need someone to tell me if this story is still worth the shot. I am going for another clean and defragment of my computer and documents so I need to know what to take down or not.**

 **To the dear readers of this story… I am not completely abandoning my stories, mind you all, but if they don't satisfy the audience, it won't give me satisfaction so I take them down. The next update would likely be announcement if I will or I won't take it down with the last or not last chapter... depending on who would still want me to continue this.**

 ***plays sad song* To the pending end of JCAM (Jazz's Carried Away Mission) and to this story…**

* * *

Nheil noted that NEST should get their bents cleaned as she tried to refrain from sneezing or coughing through the path she took. It was nasty here and she feels dirtier than before while accumulating all the dust bunnies she would stumble upon. She wonder if she should thank someone for making these bents spider free but when she saw one, she squashed it without second thoughts as she did also with the insect. It took her all her might not to scream when she was greeted with more but she would manage.

To think that she is more frightened by such little things that wouldn't really lay harm on her than gigantic robotic species that had plasma's and more intricate systems to deal with… Now, this was a surely embarrassing thing if Reggie were to find out. And speaking of the old man…

At a corner, when she did her last turn and crawled to an opening shaft, her eyes finally spotted two males down below. The one seating before the desk with a laptop open was the said man she was having thought of, while the other male was her longtime lover; from acquaintances, to friends, to best friends then lovers… Oh, how time flies for all of them.

Samuel gazed up at her with those dark chocolate-colored eyes of his. She now, didn't really need to say anything else to announce her presence as he gave her a bright smile. If Reggie had been looking, he would have teased them again to go get an empty room and make up for the lost time they spent trying to portray a relative bond.

The old man was actually busy again, clearly arguing in a hushed tone with the other person on the line which amused her to no end at how they hadn't change until to this time. Her smile made its way over her lips as her own eyes glowed brightly at that display… even more so when she saw the boy open his arms for her, ready to catch her in her wake. He smiled back as she landed in his arms as they gave each other a simple greeting of a simple kiss before he had let her off on her feet.

Now, this display was one of those things that Reggie had the pleasure of seeing as he smirked at them. Samuel rolled his eyes at him as Nheil was peeved at that.

"I knew you two would do that..." Reggie started with a snicker as he swiveled his chair back to its original position.

"Just get on with it and come over here... I don't need to get my ears block, would I?" He joked with amusement lacing every syllable, without looking away from the screen of the laptop. He was thrown off balance though when Nheil suddenly decided that tackling him was funny. That rewarded her with a disgruntled old man on the floor while trying to save the electronic gadget above his head.

"Reggie! How are you? Ohh... I am terribly sorry about—" The girl greeted with the energy she had pent up for him as she giddily poked and pinched the other's skin rather harshly to make him shut up. A groan floated around the air whenever she ends up staying too long pinching the same spot until it became a noticeable red blot on the skin. The old man had to slap her hands away as he shove her away in arms-length.

"You know that I hate it when you do that…" Reggie said as he glared at her but she brushed it off before stepping out of his range. A distant memory of when they were at the summit came flooding in her mind as she compared the man who was standing before her from the man who stood that time at the distance. Her mood dampened as she felt her heart constrict in pain.

The occupants felt the shift of the air in the room, none of the males dared to really speak until it became awfully constricting. If he had his blade right now, he was sure that he would be able to slice the thickness covering them… well, not really.

"Every access point to port is secured as well as our privacy. To think that Samuel's room had the highest and mostly guarded system is not really a surprise seeing his position in the Autobot ranks." Reggie decided to show them how the Prime had made sure that this part of the base was not going to be that easy to infiltrate…

"Funny… The flaw was the ventilation unit… Something that is not really that easily accessible to the Cybertronians… if they are of my size that is…" Nheil pointed out with sigh. She knew that she is petite and that was a major plus sign whenever she needed to crawl in small places.

[You really are short, shortcake…] said a voice coming from the speakers of the laptop. That earned a low growl from Samuel as his eyes narrowed on the lens, piercing the owner of the voice through it. It was rewarded with a squeak of apology which was aided with a gentle pat from the girl so that the budding irritation would not hurt the careless idiot on the line.

The older man in the room had given his own glare as he open the application. The screen soon changed into pieces of data before it materialized into three more screens that showed three different people. Officially, this would be the first ever conversation they would all have as a group and after such a long time in the dark. It was all thanks to their Communications Officer that this was possible after he had tracked them all down and sent them common signals that they knew all too well that it wasn't just for nothing.

They had all had been anticipating for this to come and here they were, together again although they knew that there was a downside to this kind of setting as with keeping in touch. Samuel eyed each and every one of them as he came up front to the side. He got gestures of respect as they bowed and greeted him. That earned them a smile as he greeted them back. There was no mistaking that they have change one by one through their years of separation. They had all followed his example of keeping their selves under the radar and out of the lime light for so long.

"Alright... Spitz, secure and ready to go...?" The brown headed teen directed his question his batchmate on the upper left of the screen as he saw him typing furiously on different keyboards around his form. He recognizes that the other was in that room next to their dorm in the university but he did not complain or voice out any of his concerns in working in such an environment.

When the curly black haired other had stopped at a certain screen, he began tapping his finger in a frantic rhythm. His viewers stared and stared as silence came over all of them. Soon, when the screen he was looking at turned to a normal looking window, he turned towards them with a grin and smug look.

"The line is now secure and undetectable but the flaw is that we won't be able to use this often and we only have a couple of minutes before the satellites I had under wing goes off trajectory." He explained as he nodded for their boss to start off whatever they are going to do in this meeting.

"That is fine, Spitz. This is a good opportunity no matter how small the time frame we have for this is." He said as he darted his gaze at Nheil to come over.

"Now we can talk freely, let us greet our newly returned member, shall we?" Samuel smiled and sat at a chair besides Reggie. The others on the connections raised an eyebrow but as soon as they saw Nheil, they had all been shocked to silence minus Spitz.

Nheil took the silence as very heavy and weird but she has to start it off, right? "Hi guys... Nice to see us together again..." She smiled at them as they gaped at her. They all thought that after the summit, she was a different person now. They all thought that she was gone when she looked at them rather coldly and distant.

They had all thought that she was reprogrammed... But here she was! She smiled at them and even talked to them softly. From all those others they had found to be reprogrammed, she shows that she was not though she had the longest period in rehabilitation.

{Hey, lil sissy... How are you doing?} The other said at the top right section of the screen. This male had his short blond hair messily framing his face as he spit out his coffee for the night. His own blue eyes were wide and focused at his own lens with a loopy smile on his lips.

/I'm still sorry, sweetie.../ a woman's voice softly came through the speakers as they all looked at the owner who had her own dirty blond hair pooling over her head, tied to a band to the side.

"We will continue about personal matters when we meet again but this time is not the period for it." Nheil gave a small smile as she moved away and pushed Samuel to the front of the screen again. All had turned silent once more as they started planning out their next move after the plan for the infiltration of the Decepticon base was aborted.

Nheil stayed silent as her own apologies hung at the tip of her tongue. She was sure that she would be given a severe punishment for ruining an elaborate plan on how to end their misery at the hands of their organization but she would keep them all for now.

"We will continue on pursuing plan B with a slight change. But this time, we will all proceed with extreme caution. Our organization had a gist that we are moving again after the failed attempt but if we want to finish this, let the dark stay away from the light, alright?" Samuel informed as he stood before them. He was sure that they would soon be found out but they would be already two steps further into their plan once they get caught.

His order was acknowledge and soon, the lines started going fritzy. Each of them terminated the connection before their blonde companion could even tell them that he had taken a step without them as he looked out to the window and saw the beaten up police car that he knew was one of the opposing faction judging from the logo it had on his side.

Miles Lancaster had already been given the chance to continue the mission and was expecting to meet Nheil at the middle but it seems that he would do this solo for now. It was just a waste of opportunity if he hadn't accepted taking in the damaged Con and fixing it up after it had got away from the Egypt battle. He was able to salvage him from the organization's nose and practically save the Con from being deactivated several times after that.

Looking away to stare at the garage door connecting to his small house he had been given as soon as he set foot on college, he smirked at how he was going to get away with being taken by the Decepticons… What would Nheil do if she were in his position? Well, she would certainly not be just seating there and doing nothing at all… that was a fact.

Jumping to his feet he went into the garage and greeted the mech.

"What are you doing awake in the middle of the night? And here you grate my audios out with your incessant whining about failing your puny lifeform's punitive test…" The black mustang revved its engines angrily as Miles chuckled at the other's irritation.

"I just don't like how it comes to Physics, humans are way off the scale of right..." Miles snickered as he was given a little rant about the wrongs of human science by the mech. And when he had learned that Sam had his own outburst in Astrology from Spitz… That was the best thing he had ever heard as he thought that he wasn't only the 'crazy' squishy that Barricade would have to call.

Turning to leave, he knew that he was going to need all the rest he needs. Before turning off his own computer that Barricade had pointed out to be a mystery to him, he pressed a sign and sent it off to the others to let them know that he would be the one pursuing the advancement of this side of their plan. Nheil wouldn't mind it one bit and maybe, he could let out his own little destructive qualities while he was away.

It wasn't like none of them had gained something from their long years of torture. It was the latter as the thing developed and began showing after their period of isolation from one another. Their mission couldn't be more fun than this… well, not until the explosions come out… He really likes blowing up things without reason after all…

* * *

 **Loacation:** Lancaster's Residence **State:** Conniving

 **Jounal Entry**

Think of things the other way and think how it would have turned out.

It hurts one's feelings as we think of what could have been without a doubt.

Seeing that this was the opportunity of the life time, I didn't let go.

Now, I pray to Primus to guide me on this travel that I had taken the chance to tackle low.

Explosions and sudden chaos would ensue but at what cost?

Well, we will find out about it when I get there, right?

 **End of Entry**

 **Miles Lancaster**

* * *

 **I appreciate reviews very much as well as your support if you all want me to continue on with this. My inspiration for this story had gone but that does not mean that it would be stuck here for long.**

 **Sorry that this is not like the other stories I had given time to plan on so there really is no single plot. But one way or another, it will meets its end. It is up to you readers to salvage this little piece of mine.**


End file.
